


To Hell and Back

by Sitalia



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/pseuds/Sitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Mary Lilith Swan-Winchester is the daughter to Jon and Mary Winchester, younger sister to Sam and Dean Winchester and fiance' to Edward Cullen-vampire, but what happens when her new family finds out her mother is none other then the demon Lilith. Read and find out. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR SUPERNATURAL-UNFORTUNATELY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winchester's Arrive

**(BPOV)**

My name is Bella Mary Lilith Swan-Winchester. I am the daughter of John Winchester and the demon Lilith. My father is a hunter and my mother is a demon. I have two brothers, Sam and Dean, who are also hunters. The funny thing is I’m dating and engaged to a vampire. Why do I tell you? Because my family is coming tomorrow and this will be the first time my two family’s meet. To say I’m nervous would be an understatement. They all know about each other of course, but my family is not overly thrilled with the whole “engaged to a vampire” aspect. Just as I thought this my thoughts were interrupted by my soon-to-be sister-in-law Alice.

“Bella can you come down here please?” she hollered up the stairs.

Instead of answering I just headed downstairs where everyone was congregated. Looking around I found Edward in the chair and he motioned for me to come over to sit in his lap.

“Alice has some news for you love. She says your brothers will be here in about an hour. Seems they were very eager to see you” Edward whispered in my ear while playing with a strand of hair.

At this I got nervous. See, the Cullen’s don’t know who my real mother is.

“Bella just spit it out” Alice sang

“I’m sorry Alice, but there’s something I need to tell you guys, but I don’t know how you’re going to take it. I have a feeling there’s more to this whole visit then my family just wanting to come see me and I’m worried it has to do with who my real mother is.”

“What do you mean dear?” Esme asked in her motherly tone. See, I’ve never had that. No one to really mother me in all my life.

“Have any of you ever heard of the demon Lilith?” At their nods I continued “Well, it just so happens that she is my mother. That’s why my name is Bella Mary Lilith Swan-Winchester. Mary after John’s wife and Lilith after my biological mother. I was afraid to mention anything because I didn’t know how you guys would handle it and I just found out for sure a few days ago when Dean and Sam called. I really am sorry. I would have said something if I had known.” I looked down playing with the hem of my shirt.

“Bella, love, it doesn’t change anything. We all knew you were half demon. It doesn’t matter who your mother is” but this is where I had to interrupt Edward.

“But it does Edward. Lilith may be my mother, but she’s evil. She’s trying to bring around the apocalypse and its mine, Sam’s and Dean’s responsibility to stop it. It’s what we’ve trained for all our lives and that’s why I think there’s more to this visit then just them wanting to see me.”

Edward didn’t really like me mentioning me fighting, but he knew it was in my blood. He learned this a long time ago. I really wish Dean and Sam were here already, but just as I thought this I heard the unmistakable sound of Dean’s Impala.

“They’re here!” I yelled as I raced out the door.

**EPOV**

To see my Angel so excited to see her brothers was wonderful. I worry about what this visit will mean for her though. I look over to Alice only to see her shaking her head meaning she has no idea either.

“Hey baby girl! I’ve missed you!” Dean said as he picked her up and twirled her around

“How’s my little sister? Been staying out of trouble?” Sam asked as he grabbed her from Dean’s arms

“Of course I have, but I have a feeling you two haven’t been. What’s up Sammy? Dean? I know this is more than a social visit so spit it out.” My Angel always has been too perceptive for her own good.

“You’re right Bella. There’s something we need to tell you and I have a feeling you’re really not going to like it and you’re going to need your vamp family to help you through this.” Dean said with a frown on his face.

_Look Edward I know you can read my thoughts, but please let me explain this to her. Just be there for her._

I slowly nodded my head and turned to look at Bella. She already had tears in her eyes like she knew what he was going to say.

“You made a deal, didn’t you Dean? You traded your soul again. For what this time Dean? What was so damn important that you’re going to hell again?” She shouted.

“Calm down baby girl. Let’s go inside and sit down. I’ll explain everything. I promise.” Dean grabbed her hand to lead her in to the house, but as they approached me he gently slid her over to me.

_Take care of her Edward_

This was not going to be good.

We all moved in to the living room and I immediately put Bella in my lap and looked over to Jasper hoping my brother could give us some help with the emotions in the room.

“Bella, you knew the first reason I made a deal with the crossroads demon and the second time. It was for you and Sam. This time it was for you alone baby girl. Lilith wanted to take you home as she put it, but I couldn’t let that happen. You know I couldn’t do that. You’ve got a good life going on here.” Dean pleaded with her to understand, but I could tell it wasn’t working. I knew Bella hated when people sacrificed themselves for her.

“How long do we have this time Dean? Is it like my deal was or is it shorter?” My Angel asked.

“Wait, what do you mean your deal Bella?” Jasper asked her. I’m the only one in my family that knows that Bella has been to Hell before and come back thanks to her mother Lilith.

“I’ve been to Hell Jasper. I traded my soul for my brother Sam to bring him back from the dead. See, what I had to get Edward to understand is my soul is already damned because of what I am. Not only am I part Demon which will never be granted entrance in to Heaven, but I’m also a hunter who sometimes has to take innocent lives when Demons possess a body. That is why I argued so long about my soul not being an issue.” Bella explained to the family. To say they were shocked was a big understatement. After Bella finished her explanation Jasper did something that through everyone, but me and Alice off guard. He rushed over to Bella and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Not many people know that Jasper has feelings for Bella and isn’t Alice’s true mate. He is actually in a mating bond with me and Bella, but that is a story for another time.

“Baby girl, I’ve got 12 months. Same as always, but I don’t think there’s any getting out of it this time. Lilith herself holds my contract and….” Before he could finish that Bella was out of Jasper’s arms and standing in the middle of the room.

“Lilith! I know you can hear me. Get here right now MOTHER!” Bella screamed out.

“Well, if it isn’t my lovely daughter. To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned my dear?” Lilith asked as if she didn’t know. Jasper and I automatically moved to either side of Bella in case something happened.

“What do you think you’re here for mother? Void Dean’s contract. I’ll do what you want, but don’t make him go back to Hell. Don’t send the hounds after him again. Please?” She was begging her mother not to make her brother go through that again. She had told me what it was like the last time she had to witness him get torn up by the hell hounds that were sent for him. She’s also told me about her own experience.

“I don’t want you back in Hell Bella, but I don’t think there’s anything you can offer me unless….” She paused as if she was thinking about it.

“Unless what Lilith? I won’t agree to it until you tell me what it is and then I might not agree to it at all.” Bella said sarcastically.

“You have to find Meg for me. She’s been going on her own and no one can find her. She needs to come home to have her punishment taken care of. If you can find her before Dean’s 12 months are up then I will break his contract and I won’t make you come home, but don’t find her and Dean goes back to Hell and it’ll take you making a contract to trade your soul to get him out again.” She said with a wide grin on her face. She knew Bella was going to do it, but Bella surprised us all with what came out of her mouth next.

“I need to think about it Lilith. I love my brother, but I will not walk blindly in to another contract again. I made that mistake last time and I refuse to make it again.” She said while looking up at myself and Jasper.

“Fine Bella dear, I’ll give you 48 hours to come to a decision. Don’t take this too lightly. You know Meg wants you dead.” Lilith whispered as she disappeared.

“Guys, can I talk to Edward, Jasper, Dean and Sam alone for a few minutes please? I need to get this sorted out before John, Jo, Ellen and Uncle Bobby show up tomorrow. John is not going to be happy about me making a deal with Lilith. He hates my mother.” She whispered as she looked down.

“Sure Bella, why don’t we all go for a hunt and give them some time to sort everything out. I can’t believe we got to meet your mom Bella...” Alice said excitedly.

“Trust me, pray that’s the only time you meet her or at least hope you’re with me each time.” Bella smirked.

As everyone was walking out the door Alice gave me a pointed look and thought to me

_It’s time you tell both Bella and Jasper along with her brother’s Edward. It works out. Don’t worry_

I simply nodded to her and sat back down with Bella, but this time on the love seat with her in my lap and Jasper on our side with Dean and Sam sitting across from us.

“Bella, are you sure you want to go after Meg again? You remember the last time didn’t end so well, right?” Sam asked timidly. No one wanted to make Bella feel like we didn’t trust her judgment, but we were all worried about her because we loved her.

“Sam, I’m not sure what I want to do, but the one and ONLY thing I am sure about is I refuse to watch Dean get taken to Hell again by hell hounds. It’s something I’ve seen and experienced before and I refuse to do it again. I won’t do it Sam. I’d rather experience it again then have Dean go through it again. Please don’t make me.” Bella said as she started to cry. Both Jasper and I were there trying to soothe her which earned us questioning glances from her brothers.

“Bella, you know I don’t want you to have to watch or experience it again. Don’t go making deals to take my place. You barely made it out with your humanity last time. You were down there over 12 months which is more than 120 years in Hell. I love you baby girl and I can’t think of you going through that again and I don’t think either man sitting by you wants to think about that either if I’m not mistaken.” Dean answered coming over to kneel in front of her.  

“How did you know Dean?” Bella asked looking up with her watery eyes.

“A brother always knows baby girl. You need to think about both of your mates too.” He said with a smirk.

Of course this caused Jasper to look up at me and I simply nodded which caused him to get this wide, goofy grin on his face.

“I also have to think about my idiotic brothers who can’t seem to keep themselves out of Hell without my help.” My beautiful Angel said with a wink.

“Ha and who keeps you out of Hell little missy?” Sam asked her.

“Maybe I would stay out of Hell if my brothers could, right?” She was getting a little upset.

“Come on baby girl. We don’t mean anything with it. We’re just having friendly banter between siblings and hunters.” Dean was trying to keep the peace.

“I know Dean and I appreciate it, but this is something I need to do. I know Meg was the one who released the Hell hounds on me last time and it’s just another reason I need to do this. Crowley was going to void my contract and keep you two out of Hell before she released them. I need this and I hope you four understand.” She pleaded with all of us. I understood she needed this and I knew Jasper did, but it didn’t mean we liked it.

“I know Bells. Dean and I aren’t going to fight you on this. We’ll help as much as we can. You know this means going back on the road and motels, right? You also know Dad, Jo, Ellen and Bobby aren’t going to let you do this alone. Hell, Charlie probably won’t let you either not to mention Al. We could also bring in Damon, Stefan and Elena. You know….”

“NO! I don’t think so Dean. I’ll take any help, but them. You know what happened last time the Salvatore brothers got involved with anything we did. God, I do not want to spend another month in the hospital because Damon and Stefan get in to a fight over Elena that I get stuck in the middle of because I’m the only other female.” She said while trying not to laugh at a memory.

“So, we need a plan and we need a place to get us all together so we can keep an eye out for each other. Dad isn’t going to be thrilled you’re going up against Meg again, but I know he’ll understand it. Heck, we all do Bells.” Sam said while looking down.

“We’ll catch him Sammy and we’ll make him pay for Jess’s death. I promise big brother. We’ll also make him pay for Mary’s death as well.” Bella said while walking towards her brother and hugging him.

“I think we all need to be caught up Bella. Jasper and I love you. We’re going to want to help with everything. You’re our mate. We can’t let you just go off alone. It would hurt too much for you to be away from us and knowing you were in danger.” She looked up at me with a mixture of fear and gratitude in her eyes.

“You guys have never seen me hunt. I’m afraid it’ll change how you look at me. When we hunt we can’t show mercy otherwise we’re dead. Are you both sure?” She asked while looking at both of us.

“I can’t answer for Edward, but you know my past Bella. Nothing you could do can change how I feel about you. My past may come in handy sweetheart.” Jasper said while kneeling down next to her in front of Sam.

“Angel, you know I would do anything for you. My mind reading may come in handy. Not with the demons or any angels, but others. We can’t let you go without us. I’m not trying to sound demanding, but it would physically hurt us to be separated from you now.” I tried to get her to see that we only meant what was best and that I had learned my lesson on being demanding.

“Alright, call Alice and get the rest of the family back here. Everyone will need to be caught up especially if you two are coming with us. Dean call Dad and at least get him up to speed.”

“Will do baby girl. I’m going to step out and make the call. Does Charlie still have your Camaro in the garage? We could use that while on the hunt. We’re not all going to fit in the Impala at least not comfortably. It’s not like your guys are short enough to sit in the backseat with you comfortably.” Dean said, while laughing.

With that said Bella got up and stood in the middle of the room to call Lilith just as Alice and the rest of our family walked in.

“Lilith!”

 


	2. Revelations

**JPOV**

As soon as Bella screamed out for her mother she was there. I swear this day keeps getting stranger by the minute. At least I did get confirmation on why I keep having these feelings for Bella. I thought for sure Edward would kill me, but he seems ok with it.  I wonder if Alice had a vision about me being with them. As soon as I thought this I saw both Edward and Alice nod. Well, that explains it then.

“Bella, I thought I wouldn’t hear from you so soon. Have you come to a decision with your brother and mates then?” Lilith asked in a sickly, sweet voice.

As soon as she said mates everyone but the four of us and Alice gasped. I nodded to everyone so they would know and hopefully let us explain later.

“As if you weren’t listening in the entire time mother, but yes I have come to a decision. I’ll do it, but know this. If something happens to Dean before his 12 months is up by you going back on this deal I will come after you, mother or not. I’ll gladly go to Hell again just to get to you.” Bella said with fire and venom in her voice.

“Why dear I would never think about doing something like that, but you have my word and just to make sure nothing happens I’ll give you Lucy and Lou. You remember them, don’t you dear? They’re the ones that dragged you to Hell.” She said with a smile on her face. I saw Bella visibly shutter with the memory and both Edward and I got up to wrap our arms around her.

“Yes mother, I remember them perfectly well. Lucy was the one to do the most damage if I’m not mistaken.” Bella said, while leaning back into my chest.

“That’s right. Has your mind reader seen it in your head or does your tattoo prevent that?” Lilith asked.

“What do you mean my tattoo? Is that why Edward can’t read my mind? To answer your question though, no Edward has not seen it and for that I am thankful.” Bella said.

“Well, how about we remedy that then? I think they should see what will happen if you cross me my dear or if you fail to find Meg in time what will happen to Dean.”

“No mother, please don’t make them see this. They don’t need to.” But it was too late. In the far corner appeared an apparition of Bella, Dean and Sam backed up against a table. We could hear growling from what we presumed to be the Hell Hounds, but what we heard most was Bella saying goodbye to her brothers and her brothers holding her and crying. All of a sudden there was a loud bang from what sounded like a door being broken down and Bella was thrown back onto the floor screaming with gashes appearing across her legs, stomach and chest. By this time Carlisle and Emmett were holding Edward and I back while we were growling. We knew Bella was here in our arms, but we couldn’t take seeing her like this. When it looked like it had stopped the apparition of Bella was still breathing heavily with tears running down her face, but that didn’t last long as her throat was ripped out and the light faded from the apparition’s eyes.

“Bella is that really what happened? Is it always like that?” Edward asked hoarsely, but Bella couldn’t answer. She was sobbing and shaking while Esme held her to her chest. The rest of the family looked sick.

“Since Bella currently cannot answer I will. Yes Edward, it is always like that, but Lucy and Lou made it quick. Dean’s experience was far worse with more Hell Hounds than that. Bella got off lucky.” Lilith said, with little remorse in her voice.

“I know the consequences mother. You didn’t have to show them that, but please make it so the Cullen’s and the rest of my family will be able to see Lucy and Lou. I want them to know where they are.” Bella asked

“Fine, they’ve been here with me the entire time.” As Lilith said this she whistled and snapped her fingers and all of a sudden there were these two giant, all black Rottweiler’s. As they appeared Lilith walked up next to Bella and handed her a black amulet.

“Here, you’ll need this to control them. They’ll only follow the person who wears the amulet if you’re not a full-fledged demon. Now I must go. I do not think you want your father to see me and they are about to pull up with Charlie. Be safe my dear. You may think I do not love you, but I do. Please watch out for Azazel or as you refer to him, Yellow Eyes. He’s been after you three since each of your births” With that said she disappeared just as we heard three cars approaching the driveway.

“Time to get the introductions out of the way. Please everyone stay behind Sam, Dean and I until I see that Dad doesn’t have anything with him.” Bella said shakily.

We all nodded and filed out of the door behind Bella, Sam and Dean. _This should be fun, right Edward?_ That earned me a slight chuckle as we made in to line up in front of the house. We watched as an older man with dark hair stepped out of a midnight blue 1967 Mustang. Next was a woman and a girl about the same age as Bella from a red Camaro. The last was Charlie and an older gentleman in a hunter green 1967 Camaro which I was guessing is Bella’s.

“John, Ellen, Jo, Bobby nice to see you all. I would like to introduce you to my mates Edward and Jasper.” Bella said, while pulling us forward. Her father did not look happy and with a glance over at Edward I could see that he couldn’t read his mind either.

“Hello Sir.” Edward and I said together, which earned us a small smile from him and a chuckle from everyone else.

“At ease boys, I wouldn’t do anything to my daughter’s mates no matter how much she thinks I would.” He said while sticking out his hand first to me and then Edward.

“Sure you wouldn’t John. I believe that like I believe Angels are all good. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is Carlisle and his wife/mate Esme, Emmett and his wife/mate Rosalie and this is Alice.” Bella said while pointing to each person. “Everyone this is my father John, my aunt Ellen and her daughter Jo, and last but certainly not least my Uncle Bobby.”

After everyone shook hands and talked for a little bit Esme suggested we all go inside to get more comfortable.

“Esme, do you mind if we sit at the dining room table? We need to discuss what happened this morning and the deal I’ve made.” Bella said.

At the mention of deal her family looked at her with fear. That one word seemed to drain all color or humor out of them.

“Bella, no, tell me you didn’t make a deal again. Please tell me you didn’t.” Her uncle Bobby said while walking up to her.

“I’ll explain everything once we go inside. Please, just follow us and I’ll explain Uncle Bobby. I had to do this. You know us Winchester’s we never go down without a fight and I am NOT letting Dean go to Hell again. Not if I can help him.” At the mention of Hell they all visibly flinched, looks like that word is not to be mentioned.

We all made our way into the house and towards the dining room table pulling up more chairs so we could all fit with mates sitting in each other’s laps so there was more room. Bella came to sit in my lap with Edward sitting on my left holding her hand.

“Bella, I would just like to say one thing. Alice did have a vision about your decision on the deal and I speak for everyone when I say that we’re coming with you to help. We know we don’t know everything, but we’re a family and you’re just as much a part of our family as you are a Winchester. Please allow us to help. We can also help with anything financial as well. You know we have more money than any of us know what to do with.” Carlisle started out, while looking fondly at his youngest daughter. I didn’t need to be an empath to know he was feeling guilty about the time we all left her.

“Carlisle, you know you don’t have to do that. This is going to be dangerous. Speaking of dangerous, John can a vampire be possessed by a demon?” Bella asked while looking at her father. He looked deep in thought for a moment along with Bobby.

“You know Iz, I don’t know, but it wouldn’t hurt for them to get the tattoo. We wouldn’t want your mates turning on you in the middle of everything.” John said as he looked at Edward and me. At that thought I visibly flinched and I noticed Edward did too. Neither of us could comprehend the fact that something could make us do that.

“How would we get a tattoo? The ink wouldn’t stay on our skin and the needle wouldn’t be able to puncture our skin.” Rosalie asked while looking bewildered.

“Actually, you could get a tattoo using venom mixed with black ink and a werewolf claw or tooth.” Dean answered.

“I can only speak for myself, but I’ll get one if it keeps Bella safe from me.” I said while looking down at my tiny mate.

“I’ll do it too.” Edward said.

“Is everyone in agreement to get one?” Carlisle asked while looking around the table noticing everyone was nodding. Just as he went to move on Alice gasped.

**APOV**

Just as Carlisle was about to say something else I was pulled in to a vision.

_Bella was sitting at a table with Jasper and Edward looking at a laptop. There was a knock at the door and Bella got up to answer it._

_“Dean what are you….” But it wasn’t Dean at the door. It was a blonde girl with pitch black eyes and two other men. They grabbed Bella and stabbed her in the stomach and rushed out of the doorway._

The vision went black after that and I was left looking around the table of our dining room at the worried expressions of our family. Edward looked both horrified and livid at the same time and I could tell his emotions were effecting Jasper.

“It’s ok Alice. Just tell us what you saw. By the way you’re looking at me I have a feeling it is something about me and it isn’t going to be good. I can also guess it has to do with a blonde girl with black eyes which would be Meg. That was the last person she had possessed. “Bella said looking at me with compassion.

“I’m sorry Bella. You, Jasper and Edward were in a hotel room looking over a laptop when there was a knock on the door. You were expecting Dean because you called out to him through the door, but it was Meg and two other guys with pitch black eyes on the other side of the door. They grabbed you, stabbed you and then my vision went black. I’m so sorry.” I said while sobbing.

“It’s ok Alice. We can change this. Meg won’t know I have Lucy and Lou. She also won’t know that I’ll have my entire family helping. Thank you for telling me Alice. I know you want to protect me, but remember I’ve been to Hell once. It isn’t fun, but I’ll get through this.” Bella told me, while reaching across the table and taking my hand. She really is the best sister I could ever ask for.

**BPOV**

“Alright everyone, we need to fill in my father, Uncles, Aunt and cousin on this deal. Do you five know the deal Dean made?” I asked while looking at my family.

“Yes, we know about the deal. He did it to save you Hells Bells.” Jo said. I had to smile at her with my old nickname. I haven’t heard that name since I moved to Forks.

“Well ok then. I’ve made a deal with Lilith and before you say anything John I know she’s my mother and I know I can’t really trust her, but I have to do this to save Dean. She’s already showed the Cullen’s what happened to me the last time I was dragged to Hell in great detail. I am to find and capture Meg so that she can be taken back to Hell to be dealt with. Why Lilith can’t just do this herself I have no idea, but if it gets Dean out of going back to Hell then I’ll deal with it, but I swear the next time one of us dies NO MORE MAKING DEALS!” I shouted this last part looking directly at Dean. He had the decency to look ashamed.

“Alright baby girl, but that goes for you too. If Sam or I die no making deals to get us back. I swear we’ve kept Hell in business since we were all born.” Dean said, but before he could continue there was a noise in the living room. Dean, Sam and I jumped up and ran in to the room. Standing there was Crowley. I growled and rushed to him. Before he could realize what happened I had my dagger against his throat while Dean came up to him and punched him. 

“What are you doing here Crowley?” Dean growled out. The rest of our family walked in at this time.

“Why I’m here to help the lovely Isabella of course.” He said and noticed I was distracted. It was enough for him to turn me around so my back was against his chest and his hand was around my throat. This caused my mates to growl and drop in to their crouches. I looked to them and pleaded with them not to do anything.

“Now, Crowley why would you be here to help me? I’m the enemy, remember?” I said, trying to move his attention to me so he wouldn’t notice Sam going behind him. As I said this, Sam slammed into him from behind sending me forward to be caught by Edward and Jasper. I tossed my knife to Sam who held it against Crowley’s throat.

“Now, why don’t you answer my sister and we’ll get this done with so we can get back to our little meeting in there.” Dean said as him and I walked forward to Crowley.

“Alright, I’ll tell you why I’m here. I want revenge against Meg. Lilith told me I could find it here. Meg’s taken one to many of my souls and its put me in a bad spot with Lucifer. I get her out of the way and I can go back to doing my job. Plus, I’ve heard she’s gotten quite a lot of vampires of both kinds.” Crowley said while looking at my family and mates.

“Eyes off my family and mates Crowley or I’ll kill you where you stand.” I said.

“Easy there demoness, I won’t touch them. Just know she’s got about 50 of your family’s kind and about 25 of the other. You’ll need plenty of dead man’s blood. Can I join you or not?” Crowley asked while looking bored. I looked back to my brothers, family and mates who all shrugged their shoulders.

“I guess you can, but you double cross us and you’ll end up dealing with Lucy and Lou. Let’s go back into the dining room where we were before we were so rudely interrupted.” I smirked.

“Sam, Dean and Bella can I talk to you for a minute?” Dad said. I looked at my boys and they looked like they were torn between giving me space with my family and staying by my side. I was just getting ready to tell them I would be fine when my dad spoke up.

“Of course you two should stay. You’re just as much a part of this family now as any of us.” To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

“Thank you Sir.” Both of my boys said.

“Enough of that sir crap. The names John as you’ve noticed most of my family calls me that, but the only child I have that pretty much refuses to call me dad is Iz here.” Dad said.

“Sorry Dad. You know I don’t mean anything by it.” I said feeling guilty.

“Hey now, I know Iz. It’s ok. I just wanted to let you all know that we’re ALL in. Al will be here some time tonight, but you know we’ll need to hustle some money and get new identities. We’re up against a lot of crap right now.” Dad said.

“John, money won’t be a problem. When you live as long as we do you acquire a lot of it. You’re family and we help out family.” Edward said, making me look up at him with a grateful smile. Money has always been an issue with my family because of moving around so much. This was the first home I’ve ever had.

“Also, most of the time motels won’t be an issue. We have homes all around the country that we could go to if we’re close. I have a few in the South and the Cullen’s have more than a few in the Northern states.” Jasper said while squeezing my hand.

“Alright then, well why don’t we get back in to the dining room so that we can get a plan going and have it done by the time Al gets here tonight.” Dad said looking at Jasper and Edward gratefully. I rushed up to hug my dad and then turned around, grabbed my mates’ hands to walk back in to the dining room. This should be interesting.


	3. Newcomers

**EPOV**

As we all went back in to the dining room my family’s thoughts were coming in loud and clear. Esme and Carlisle were worried about Bella, Alice was trying to see into the future, Rosalie was a bit hesitant, but wanted to help her sister and Emmett was just being Emmett with his excitement. Bella was the first one to speak.

“Carlisle I just want you to know that my family and I appreciate this, but I need you to know that there are going to be some things that money will not be able to buy and they will have to be stolen. The life of a hunter is not a morally sound one, but we try the best we can. With your help it’ll be better, but not everything is going to be by the law. My whole family is wanted by the FBI in crimes that are suspected against humans, but aren’t really human crimes. Dean and Sam are the worst. Once I stopped hunting with them it got worse. We have a few things we’ll need before we even leave Forks, dead man’s blood being the first and most important. This is used on any type of vampire including your type. It poisons the system for your kind and can actually kill the other type. Anyone have a werewolf claw or tooth by chance?” Bella asked as she looked around the table.

I leaned over to whisper in her ear, “I like your take charge side.” As I said this she blushed which made Jasper chuckle.

“None of us have anything like that Bella. We could always ask the Quileute’s if they could spare a claw or tooth.” Carlisle suggested. _I know you and Jasper won’t like it, but it is worth a shot to help protect Bella, Son._

“Those are the wolves that live close to hear, right?” Dean asked looking towards Bella.

“Yeah, they are Dean. I guess I’ll go call Jacob now.” Bella reluctantly hopped off Jasper’s lap to go make the call.

“Jacob isn’t going to be too keen on helping Bella. He knows who her father is, but never knew she was a hunter as well. Billy knows I used to hunt and will every once in a while, but he doesn’t know about Ellen, Jo, Al or Bella.” As Charlie was saying this we could hear Bella yelling on the phone to Jacob. It didn’t sound like it was going to well.

“Try not to mess with her emotions to much Jasper. You know she needs to feel this.” I reluctantly told my brother.

“What do you mean ‘mess with her emotions’?” John asked. I guess it’s time to tell him about our abilities.

“Well, as you’ve probably guessed Alice can get glimpses of the future, Jasper here can feel and manipulate people’s emotions, and Edward can read minds, but he can’t seem to read anyone’s mind that has the tattoo on them so he isn’t able to read your family’s minds.” Carlisle explained.

“He’ll be here in 10 minutes or so.” Bella said as she walked back in to the dining room. We all noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

“You ok baby girl?” Dean asked her while looking murderous.

“Yeah Dean, I’m fine. Jacob just doesn’t like my choices in my life. He believes I’m choosing his enemy, but doesn’t understand that I love them. They’re my family just as much as you, Sam, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Charlie are.” She said while sniffling.

“It’ll be ok Bella. He’ll get over it in time sweetheart and then he’ll feel like an ass. How about I go call my brother and see if he knows anything? He has the gift to just know shit and he may be of some help if he comes with us. He and his mate Charlotte would be good for comic relief as well.” Jasper said while smiling down at Bella. He really did love her as much as I did.

“Alright Jasper, do you want us to wait until you get back or do you want to call him in here?” Bella asked.

“How about I just call him in here and I’ll put it on speaker that way you all can hear. I apologize now for his dirty mouth. He has a tendency to speak before thinking.” Jasper said with a chuckle.

_“Hey fucker, about damn time you called me. Tell your mate not to worry. Charlotte and I are already on our way. We’re about an hour or so out. We’ve also already started on that disgusting veggie diet. Blech! Can’t believe we actually started it.”_

“Alright brother, but how long have you known about this? I mean we just learned of everything today.”

_“We started out two days ago, but have been on your diet for months. I had a feeling we needed to change, but didn’t know why. Now let me say hi to my new little sister._

“Hi Peter. I’m Bella.” Bella said shyly. Put her in front of demons and she’s badass, talk to someone’s family and she’s shy. It doesn’t make any sense.

_“Hi there, I can’t wait to meet you in person. We’re going to have a lot of fun, but we’ll find Meg and save your brother. It’s not all going to be easy and some are going to get hurt, but we’ll make things right Angel and then we’ll help with all the other shit going on. Charlotte and I also got the dead man’s blood you’ll need and I see Jacob is going to give you the werewolf claw. I’ve also got the black ink to mix in the venom. I suggest using mate’s venom on the mated pairs just so it’s easier emotionally. Jasper should use Edward’s and vice versa. We also have our friend Garrett traveling with us that you’ll get to meet. He’ll be a great help. He’s almost as good as Jasper on strategy, but we’ll save that for when we get there. See you in about an hour or so.”_

 Before anyone could say anything he had already hung up. We all sat there for a few minutes and then we all bust out laughing.

“Well that was very interesting to say the least. Is he always like that?” Bella asked Jasper.

“Unfortunately, yes he is sweetheart, but he’s very loyal and I consider him as much of a brother as Emmett and Edward. He’s always had my back and helped me escape Maria.” Jasper said while looking down.

Bella put her hands on either side of his face and gave him a quick kiss.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Jasper. You did what you had to do to survive. Your scars are proof of the fact that you are a survivor. I love you.” She said and then turned to look at me.

“I love you too Edward. I’ll always love both of you.” She said as she kissed me.

“Enough of the chick flick moments already. We have some planning to do. I say as soon as Al gets here we leave tonight. We need to start as soon as possible and as much as I don’t want Bella doing this she’s already made the deal. Her life hangs just as much in the balance as mine does. I don’t think Lilith will let her off with just taking me if we don’t succeed. You know I’m right Bella so unless you want to end up back in Hell right along with me we have to get this show on the road. Alice, when Bella opened the door in your vision could you see outside at all? Any signs or noticeable landmarks?” Dean asked

“It looked like there was some type of boulder in the middle of the city, but I’m not sure.” Alice said hesitantly, but before she could say anymore each Winchester yelled out.

“LAWRENCE, KANSAS!”

“What is she doing in our hometown? Why would she be there and furthermore why would we be there?” Bella asked frantically.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we should continue regular hunts while we’re looking for Meg. Maybe we were on a hunt when she found us?” Dean said.

My family looked at each other wondering if we would want to join in on the regular hunts. Jasper and I knew we would be wherever Bella was, but would our family?

“Carlisle, you and the rest of the family wouldn’t have to join us on the regular hunts. We wouldn’t expect you to, but this is what we do. We go after the supernatural that are out there hurting innocent people. I’ve taken time off while I’ve been here in Forks, but it’s in my blood. I don’t know anything else. I’ll probably still do it even after…. Well, you know what I mean.” Bella said hesitantly.

“After what Bella?” John asked.

“Dad, this isn’t the best time to get in to that. Please don’t ask about it now.” Bella pleaded. She knew this would end up in a fight between her and her father. Her brothers knew and accepted her decision and were even thinking about joining her, but they hadn’t told her that part yet.

“Fine Iz, but know we will be talking about this.” John said harshly causing Jasper and I to growl at him.

“Jasper, Edward he didn’t mean anything by it. Calm down. Dad, they’re very protective of me.” Bella stated while trying to calm us both down along with her father.

“I’m sorry boys. I have a feeling I know what she means and I’ll try and deal with it. Iz has always made up her own mind and known what’s best for her. I learned that a long time ago before she went to Hell.” John explained. You could tell he really did love his daughter.

“Well, since we’re helping with Meg we’ll be with you the entire time. We could possibly help on some things to do with regular hunts. I’m sure some of the kids might be interested in what a hunt consists of.” Carlisle stated while looking around the room.

“Actually Carlisle you might be the biggest help to Sam. He does most of our research while Dean and I do scouting/questioning then usually all three of us go out for the hunt. I think our best bet would be to start out at Uncle Bobby’s if that’s ok with you Bobby.”

“Sure, why not, might as well start there since I’ve got all of my books and things there. I warn you now my place probably isn’t what you guys are used to. I live in a junkyard simply because it’s easier to hide and harder for someone to sneak up on you.” Bobby said.

“We need to pack, but I warn you now Alice you have to pack light. We aren’t flying, we’re driving across country. Whatever we need we get while we’re on the road. We have 8 humans and 9 vampires. We’ll have to go at a human pace, but don’t worry. We’re used to driving 18-20 hours straight before stopping. Now we need to decide who’s going with who. I’m driving my Camaro, Dean will drive his Impala, Ellen’s Camaro, Dad’s Mustang and any other cars the Cullen’s decide to bring. We’re going to be bringing a lot of cars, but it would be best to double up as best as we can. The less noticeable we are the less likely we are to get caught.” Bella said as she sighed.

“Are you getting tired sweetheart? I know we need to leave as soon as Peter and Charlotte get here, but you could always go lay down if you want to. I know you and your family need to eat as well.” I asked her. I was starting to get worried about her. I know she needs to do this and I need to keep telling myself that. _Calm down Edward. We won’t let our girl get hurt and we definitely will not let her get stuck in Hell again_. Jasper was right. I just needed to remain calm.

”I’m ok Edward, but you’re right about eating. Esme, you have enough food here that I could cook something for all of us right?” Bella asked.

“Of course I do dear, but I’ll cook while you all continue to plan. I’m no good at any of that, but I can help Carlisle, Sam and Bobby with the research if the guys don’t mind.” Esme answered.

“Of course we wouldn’t mind Mrs. Cullen. The more people on research the better chance a hunt has of going correctly. Isn’t that right Bella?” Bobby looked pointedly at her.

“Shut up Uncle Bobby. That was one time and I was 13 years old, not my fault Sam didn’t tell me that you couldn’t kill the stupid thing without shining a UV light on it first. Right, Sammy?” She said while glaring at Sam.

“Sure, not like you would have listened then anyway. You only ended up with a broken arm and a bite mark.” He smirked.

Of course this comment caused both Jasper and me to growl out thinking about our mate getting hurt.

“Ok you two. You’re going to have to stop the growling. I am going to get hurt. I will have at least some bruises and scratches. You can ask any hunter. You do not come out of any job completely unscathed. All we ask is we come out alive. You can’t protect me from everything. I’m sure Carlisle has noticed all of my healed breaks in the past.” Bella said directly to Jasper and me.

“We know sweetheart, but you have to understand that the male in the mating is very protective. You’ve noticed this with Edward and I’m just as bad if not worse.” Jasper tried explaining.

“Am I going to have to leave you wherever we’re staying so that you don’t interfere in hunts?” Bella asked while glaring at us.

“You probably will have to Angel.” Peter said, unexpectedly appearing in the dining room with Charlotte at his side. This caused Bella and her brothers to jump not expecting anyone else to answer the question.

“You must be Peter and Charlotte. Nice to meet you, my name is Bella Winchester. I’ll skip the whole name because it’s longer than my arm.” Bella said while giggling. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her giggle.

“Nice to meet you Sugar, but come on tell me the whole name. Please?” Peter begged.

Bella huffed but eventually gave in. “Fine my whole name is Isabella Mary Lilith Swan-Winchester. See what I mean about it being long?”

“Wow, that is long. Wait, you said Lilith as in the demon Lilith?” Peter asked with his eyes bugging out.

Bella just nodded while looking down and I could smell her tears which caused me and Jasper to growl.

“Watch it brother. Yes, Lilith is her mother. Will that be a problem brother?” Jasper growled out.

“No of course not Major. I was just wondering if she was the one and only Daughter of Lilith.” Peter said as he looked down. _I hope we can protect her. Her and her brothers are the only way to save the world_ He continued in his thoughts.

“We will protect her Peter. Jasper and I will protect her with our lives if need be.” I said while staring straight into his eyes.

“Of course you and Major will protect her. I wasn’t questioning that. I just worry. I already feel close to Lil Bit here and I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“I am not that little. Seriously!” Bella said rather tensely.

“Compared to your mates and most of the males in this room you are. Sorry Lil Bit, but I like that nickname.” Peter said while smiling fondly at her. You could tell he already saw her as a sister.

“Don’t mind my big lug of a husband here. He speaks before he thinks. I’m Charlotte by the way and it is very nice to meet you.” Charlotte said while walking forward to give Bella a hug.

“Enough of the chick flick moments already. I swear us men are going to have to go play pool or something to get our testosterone back up.” Dean said while glaring at his little sister.

“Oh shut up Dean. We’ll play pool in the first town we stop in. Maybe we can actually play without you two getting in to a bar fight while using me to hustle the game.” Bella said while winking at her brothers.

“Now, as fun as all this has been we need to go pack. Bella, I’ve already got a bag for you in your car. Jasper and Edward just need to grab a duffel bag full of clothes and throw them in there. We need to seriously figure out who is riding with whom. John has room for three more in his car, but I was thinking Bobby and I can ride in the car with him along with maybe Alice. Ellen and Jo have room for two so Peter and Charlotte could ride with them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie could all ride in one car. We can always switch it up from time to time, but I think this would be the best way to go about traveling.” Charlie said with authority.

It was at this time that all of us noticed the male vampire walk in behind Peter. All of the males in the room jumped up to put their mates behind them, but as soon as the male looked at Alice he went straight to her. Looks like Alice found her mate.

“Well, this could pose a slight problem. I’m assuming you are Peter’s friend Garrett and the only car that has an empty spot is mine which will mean Alice and Garrett will have to be separated and they are newly mated.” Bella said shocking us all.

“What?!? I’m not blind. You two looked at me the same way the first time we actually looked at each other. Jasper may have taken longer to get his head in the game, but he still looked at me that way.” Bella said slightly insulted.

“Bella, I’ll ride with you that way Garrett can ride in John’s car with Alice. I’m used to these boys so it won’t matter any to me.” Charlie said. “Now let’s get going. We need to leave in about 2 hours and the human’s still need food.”

“I’m on it Charlie.” Esme said.

“Wait, I need Lilith back here. She needs to give Peter, Charlotte and Garrett the ability to see Lucy and Lou.” Bella said hurriedly.

“Who are Lucy and Lou?” Garrett asked a little bewildered.

“They are the Hell Hounds my mother let me borrow. They’re the ones that dragged me to Hell and yes before you ask Dean, Sam and I have been to Hell and back. I’ve only been once though, but I was there the longest at over 12 months which is over 120 years in Hell. It sucked, but I’m here and I don’t plan on going back any time soon nor do I plan on letting any of my family go there as well. That includes everyone in this room so everyone go do what you need to do. We’ll meet in the living in two hours.”

“Alright Bella, but please stay with your father and brothers. We don’t want anything happening to you and I just have a bad feeling. I’m going to talk to your mates and have them catch me, Char and Garrett up one what’s going on around here.” Peter said.

“Alright Peter. I’ll stay with them. Looks like I’ll summon Lilith right before we leave. Wait, has anyone seen Crowley around?” Bella asked.

“No, but I wouldn’t worry about him. I think he’ll show up when he thinks he can be useful baby girl. He’s always been like that you should remember that.” Dean said to her.

“Of course.” Bella huffed, which caused everyone to laugh.


	4. Yellow Eyes

**JPOV**

“So catch me up brother. What has been going on with your mate?” Peter asked me as soon as we stepped outside.

“God fucker. Where do I even start? She’s a hunter, she’s been torn up by Hell Hounds and taken to Hell where she spent over 12 months our time which is over 120 years in Hell’s time, she also has to find some demon bitch that is responsible for sending her to Hell the first time before 12 months is up otherwise her brother Dean goes to hell and we think she might end up there too and now not only is she mated to Edward, but also me. How the hell can one little human deal with all this?” I asked while running my hands through my hair.

“Wow, slow down there brother. She’s a little hellcat, pardon the pun. I think she can do it with all of our help, but I can guarantee there’s going to see things that you and Edward aren’t going to like. She’s probably going to hand you your asses more than once too. You can’t be too overprotective otherwise she will leave your asses wherever you’re staying. You may be her mates, but she doesn’t want her brother going back to Hell and she doesn’t want to go back there either. I can guarantee she remembers it completely and that’s not something you want anyone else to experience.” Peter said giving me a pointed look. Yeah, what we experienced with Maria was a living hell, but it seems that was a cake walk compared to what the Winchester’s have been through, but before I can think of this anymore we smell wet dog.

“What is that damn smell?” Peter asks while scrunching up his nose.

“That would be Jacob Black. He’s here to give us a werewolf claw so that all of us can get anti-possession tattoos. You know this already though.” Edward states while looking in the direction that Jacob will be coming from. He walks out of the woods looking pissed off to be here.

“Hello Jacob. Thank you for bringing the claw.” Edward says as politely as he can. He tries to be nice to the pup, but it never works.

“Yeah, whatever leech. I didn’t do it for you. Here and tell Bella she’s welcome since she couldn’t be bothered to meet me out here.” Jacob states angrily.

“She’s actually inside with her father and brothers Jacob which is why she didn’t meet you out here.” Just as I state this we here a scream come from inside the house. Edward and I race in with the others tailing us closely. Inside we see a man in a black trench coat and yellow eyes holding Bella up by her throat. Her eyes flash to me and she moves her head minutely telling me not to interfere.

“Yellow Eyes let her down. She hasn’t done anything to you. Release her to her mates and leave. As much as I want to destroy your ass this isn’t the time.” John tells him while inching forward. None of us had realized that Bella was reaching for her dagger that is in her boot, but before she can get to it the demon has it in his hand and has her spun around to where her back is against his chest with the dagger positioned over her stomach.

“Take another step Winchester and your precious daughter dies. Wouldn’t want that now would we? I could make it to where even her mates can’t save her. Didn’t know that did you? I can make it to where your venom wouldn’t do a thing to help her. Now, I want Miss Bella here to make me a deal. If she does I’ll let her go until the time comes that I call in my end of this deal. What do you say Bella? Make a deal with me?” The demon looks down to Bella while slowly pushing the dagger a little farther in to her skin. We can see the small blood spot on her light shirt that has formed from the tip of the dagger nicking her skin.

“Baby girl don’t do it. Please don’t do it. We’ll get you away from him, but don’t make deals with him. You said it yourself, no more making deals with demons. Please don’t do it baby girl.” Dean is begging her not to do it. I can see the tears in her eyes, but I can also feel the resignation in her emotions. She doesn’t think she has another option.

“What type of deal demon? What do you want?” Bella asks with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t do it sweetheart. We can figure something out. You need to stay here with me and Jasper Bella. Please.” Edward begs with unshed venom in his eyes.

“My deal is give up one of your mates when I say it’s time and I won’t kill you now. Don’t agree and I’ll kill you in front of them and let them watch you slowly die. I can’t have you fulfilling your destiny and you need both of your mates to do that. You do this, I take one of them with me and everything will be fine.” He says with a smile in his eyes.

“You really don’t know me at all do you demon? I would gladly give my life for someone I love.” She states as she looks at us. Now my eyes have unshed venom. No one has ever willingly given their life for me or even said they would, but I don’t want her to do this. I see her reach up to his hand that has the dagger with both of hers. Just as I’m about to tell her not to do it she plunges the dagger in to her own side with the first inch protruding out and nicking the demon’s side causing him to let her go and drop her to the floor. I rush over to her just as he disappears with Edward on the other side of her.

“It’s ok boys. I moved the dagger just enough to miss all of my major organs and arteries.” Bella says with a grimace and gasp from the pain.

“Sweetheart I swear if you ever do that again I am going to be severely pissed off. You almost gave me a heart attack which is impossible without a beating heart, but if anyone can do it than you can.” I tell her as I gently lift her up to take her to Carlisle’s study so he can patch her up.

“Wait a minute. How is all of this blood not bothering any of you vampires? There’s enough that it should be bothering you.” John asks us all, but before we can answer Bella does.

“It’s a concoction that I had a witch in Seattle make up for me. My blood no longer has the ability to raise their blood lust. I still have a scent so I can be tracked, but no longer tempt my vampires. Plus Edward and Jasper are my mates. They could never hurt me.” She says and I’ve never been prouder of her. She’s a genius.

 “Sweetheart, I’m going to pass you to Edward. I need to talk to everyone. I’m not trying to keep secrets from you. We’ll fill you in when you come back down or Edward can while we’re down here talking, okay?” I ask her.

“That’s fine with me Cowboy. I love you and I’m sorry I worried everyone. I just couldn’t give up my boys. I knew where he was going to take you and I wouldn’t allow it.” She says with such determination that I fully believe she would give her soul up for me and Edward.

I watch as Edward takes her up with Carlisle and Bobby following. The rest head in to the living room with me where all of our duffel bags are sitting. The girls must have packed for all of us while I was outside with the guys.

“Who or what the hell was that thing?” Jacob yells.

“That would be the yellow-eyed demon that killed Sam and Dean’s mother when Sam was six months old. We’ve been tracking him ever since and every time we get close he gets away. Looks like he’s now set his sights on Bella. God damnit!” John says as he punches the wall.

“What did the wall ever do to you dad?” Bella asks as Edward carries her down the steps. As soon as she is on her feet I run to her running my hands up and down her body.

“I’m okay Jasper, just a few stitches and a bandage or two. I’m okay.” She says to me in a soothing voice while running her hands through my hair.

“I was so scared Bella. Don’t do that to that to me again please. Please don’t do that to me again.” I whimper out as I hold her to me. By this time Edward is behind her doing the same thing. Both of us can’t help but to whimper and think about what could have happened.

“Boys I’m okay. I promise. Edward was up there with me. He knows everything Carlisle said I promise. I promise I’m ok, but I couldn’t give one of you up. Please understand that. I love you both equally and there is no way I could choose between you two.” Bella whispers. She moves her left hand behind her so she can run it through Edward’s hair like she’s doing to mine.

Sam and Dean walk over to make sure their sister is ok and Edward and I reluctantly let her go into their arms so they can see that she’s ok. I can see fear in both of their eyes. They know this isn’t good. She now has three demons out for her and there’s nothing we can do about it.

“Iz, you’re not to go anywhere alone. I know you hate these precautions, but please listen to me for once. I love you and you’re my only daughter. Please stick to either your brothers or your vampire family. I know any of them could and would protect you.” John pleads with her. It seems this has hit him hard as well.

“I will dad. I promise, but we need to get going. Our two hours are up and the sooner we leave the sooner I can get in to a bed and sleep off the pain meds Carlisle gave me. I’ll sleep most of it off in the car which speaking of that which one of my boys wants to drive my baby?” She says with a smirk on her face.

_You can drive Edward. I need her in the back with me for a little while. I hope you understand. I’ve just realized I’m mated to her and I need to feel her after this incident. Please?_

He simply nods he head and looks to Bella to say “I’ll drive sweetheart. Your dad can sit up front with me while you and Jasper sit in the back so you can stretch out and sleep.”

She lifts herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear “Thank you Edward. I really appreciate. I know you want just as much time with me as Jasper and I appreciate you giving him this time.”

“It’s nothing sweetheart. I’ve known you were my mate for almost two years. He’s just now feeling the pull due to being with someone else. I know how it feels. Once you’re healed though we’ll talk more about some things, okay sweetheart?” He says with a slight smirk on his face.

“Alright boys, get the things packed in the car. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I will take the Mercedes. That gives us four cars plus whatever Al is going to take.” Carlisle states as he’s walking down the stairs.

“We need to head to the cars now.” Just as Dean says this his phone rings.

“Hello?”

_“Dean? Is that you?”_

“Yes, who’s this?”

_“Dean, it’s Al. I’m here at Charlie’s house, but you all aren’t here. Where the hell are you?”_

“We’re at the Cullen’s house getting ready to move out. We’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

_“Alright, but hurry up. There’s some gigantic wolves in the back here and I don’t have anything.”_

“Don’t worry about the wolves. They’re with the local tribe of Natives.”

_“Alright, just get here. Bye.”_

 

“You just have to love the old son of a bitch.” Dean says with a half-smile. “Let’s go!”

We all walk out to our cars. Bella tosses Edward the keys so he can get in to the driver seat while I help Bella in the back. It takes her a little longer since she has the stitches, but I get in behind her and immediately get her to lie down with her head in my lap. It feels so right to have her there and all I want to do is kiss her, but I can’t.

“Why can’t you? She won’t mind. Will you sweetheart?” Edward says in response to my thoughts.

“What won’t I mind? I’m sure it’s fine Jasper. What do you want to do?” Bella asks as she sits up a little.

“I want to kiss you sweetheart, but I don’t want to put you in anymore pain. I’ve wanted to kiss you all day. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize I was your mate.” I say while looking down at my hands.

“Jasper its ok, stop beating yourself up about it.” She says and before I can say anything else she kisses me passionately. I can’t help but moan as her hot little tongue glides over my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly grant. Her taste is like nothing I’ve ever tasted and I can’t get enough. I slide my hands into her hair to tilt her head so I can get in deeper to her mouth. She moans as I do this and slides her hands in to my hair giving gentle tugs at the base of my hair which causes me to moan.

“Alright you two, I said kiss her, but you guys are killing me up here. Sweetheart please slow it down because Jasper won’t be able to and with me not being able to touch you too it’s torture. Please.” Edward whimpers out as he’s driving. Bella starts to slow the kiss down which causes me to whimper out not wanting it to end.

“Come on Jasper. We have forever and Edward is right. I want all three of us to be comfortable when we take this further. We can’t do anything in the back of my car or at least we can’t do anything the three of us want to do in the back of my car. I love you baby. We’ll get time soon. I promise.” She says as she runs her hands up and down my chest causing me to purr.

“Dude, did you just purr? She really is your mate too. I’ve only ever done that with her. It’s an incredible feeling.” Edward exclaims. I have to agree with him on that. I’ve never purred before. Not with Alice and certainly not with that bitch Maria.

“I love when my boys purr. It lets me know I’m doing something right. I’m going to lay back down now Jazz. I love you both.” She says as she tries to stifle a yawn.

“We love you too sweetheart now relax. John says we’re heading down south towards Louisiana for your next hunt and please don’t leave us in the motel. We promise we’ll behave, but we can’t just sit back and not do anything sweetheart.” Edward pleads.

“I’ll let you come on the first hunt as a trial run, but if you interfere and it makes the hunt take a turn for the worse then I’ll have to make you stay back next time. This is my life and this is my job. I love you both so much. You could get hurt on these hunts just as much as I could. Once we get to Louisiana we need to do those tattoos, preferably before we go on the first hunt together.” Bella states while her eyes slowly close.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” I say

“Goodnight Love.” Edward says simultaneously.

As we approached the Swan house we see a tall man sitting on the porch swing. We were all on alert as I gently lifted Bella up so I could slide out of the car. As I slid out I noticed that her breathing had picked up just a little bit, but decided it was just because I had had to move her to get out.

“Where’s my favorite demon girl?” The man I presumed to be Al asked which caused all the vampires to growl except for Peter. The fucker knew something and wasn’t sharing.

“Easy guys, Al doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s always called me demon girl since he found out. How you doin’ Al?” Bella asked standing by the car.

“Better then you it seems sweet cheeks. What the hell happened between the time I talked to your father and now?” Al asked looking at the blood that had formed on her shirt.

“Darlin’ are you ok? Should Carlisle look at your stitches?” I asked her worrying about the blood.

“I’ll have him look at them before we get back on the road Jazz, I promise.” Bella whispered as she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. As she did this though I saw her flinch from what I assumed her skin tugging at the stitches.

“Alright Darlin’. How about we tell Al here what happened with that yellow-eyed demon and Lilith or do you want who he’s riding with to tell him?” I asked her while looking in to her eyes.

“I think the sooner we get out of Forks the better. We need to put as much land between us and him as possible. Since Dad knows where we’re going I suggest they go in the lead followed by us, then Ellen, followed by Carlisle and lastly Charlie. This way we have experienced hunters in the front and back. It’s no offense to any of you, but I would feel better if we rode this way.” She said trying to look a little less self-conscious.

“Yeah, baby girl here has always been our strategist. Sam is the researcher and I’m the muscle. Bobby’s the one that gets our asses out of sticky situations. Well, he gets me and Sam out of sticky situations because Bella is usually too smart to do the stupid shit we do and for some reason most of the damn things we go up against always want to go after the guys.” Dean says as he smiles at Bella.

“Hey, that’s not entirely true. What about that guy with the hook in the church? He came after me three different times. I’ve still got the scar on my shoulder to prove it. That hurt like hell. Thinking about that case makes me wonder if we’ve got enough weapons for everyone.” Bella ponders.

“Don’t worry baby girl. We’ll get everything sorted out at our next stop. There’s a case down in Louisiana that we’re going to need your expertise on Bella. It’s serious. This ghost goes after women, specifically brunettes with brown eyes.” Dean says eyeing Bella.

“Great, that’s just what I need. You better hope these freakin’ stitches don’t get torn out otherwise I’m shoving the knife in you. Maybe we should call Ca….” Before she can finish Dean has his hand over her mouth.

“Don’t say it Bella. Do NOT say that Angels name. Every time he gets involved things get worse. We’ll figure out a way to get you healed without his help. Maybe your mother could help.” He wonders out loud.

“I know who could help.” Al interjects in to the conversation.

“Don’t say it Al. We are NOT involving the Salvatore brothers. Every time Damon gets around me I somehow end up tied to a stake getting ready to get burned by their ex Katherine. Please don’t say it.” Bella pleads.

“Sorry Bella, but I’ve already called Damon. He isn’t going to meet us anywhere yet, but he’s on backup along with Jane and Demetri.” Al informs her.

“Jane and Demetri? As in the Volturi? How do you guys know of the Volturi?” Edward asks wide eyed.

“We had a run in with them a few years back. I think Bella was about 11 or so. They had a werewolf problem that we helped them out with and we received their protection. Too bad most things we need protection for vampires can’t help us with.” Al informs us.

“I didn’t know they were part of the Volturi you told me about Edward I swear. I would have told you if I did.” Bella says while looking a bit nervous. She’s also feeling nervous. I look to Edward and let him know in my head that he needs to fix this.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I never said any other names besides the three brothers and Carlisle. You did nothing wrong baby. Don’t worry. You need to calm down. You’re causing yourself to bleed more. Let’s get back to your car, let Carlisle stitch you up more and then we can get on the road, okay?” Edward tells her while leading her back to the Camaro.

Carlisle looked her over and let us know that it was just residual bleeding from the wound and that the stitches weren’t ripped. She just needed to take it easy and get some more sleep. After she was given a clean bill of health we all piled back in to our cars following the order that Bella had set up. Bella laid back down in the back with her head in my lap. Even though she was hurt it was still so hard to tamper down on my mating instincts. _How have you gone this long Edward without following through?_

“It’s not without difficulty brother. Trust me, but I did have a little mind chat with her father. He says that in order for Bella to do what she needs to do that her demon side needs to come out and the only way for that to happen is for her to complete the mating with her mates. He says it needs to be soon. It’ll be like your Major persona. She’ll have another side that goes by a different name just like us.” Edward sighs as he states the last part. It takes me a moment to realize he said “us”. _What do you mean by “us” Edward?_

“Exactly what I said Jasper, I’ve had another side to me since the day I woke up. It’s how I coped with the voices in my head for the first couple of years and when I went on my rebellion away from Carlisle. It eventually got to be too much and I locked it away just like you do, but John says we need our other sides to come out because that’s what it’s going to take to protect our little mate here. We’re up against a lot that none of us would ever think about going up against here Jasper. There is more on this Earth then any of us have ever realized. Not only are their ghosts, Angels, Demons, God, and Lucifer there are also Wendigos, and so much more that I think it would take us an eternity to learn it all, but my point is we won’t hurt her Jasper and I’m tired of fighting the mating instincts. I can’t anymore. I’ve been doing it for nearly two years and I know you’re having just as hard of a time as I am brother.” Edward says while keeping his eyes on the road.

_I want her so bad Edward, but I worry about The Major. He’s not gentle and I’m worried about if you’re there because I don’t think we’re going to be able to be separate in all this._

“Don’t worry brother. For now let’s just get where we’re headed and we’ll discuss it then, but once her demon side comes out she’s going to be just as possessive of us as we are of her or so I’ve been told.” He states with a wink and with that I just lean my head back while I run my hand through our little mates hair enjoying the feeling of finally having her so close. I could get used to the peace she brings my soul.

 

 

 


	5. Their Demons

**EPOV**

We were just getting ready to stop for the night so all the humans could sleep in an actual bed. We’d been on the road for about 20 hours. Bella had slept most of the way, only waking to stretch or change her position. The last hour however she had been whimpering and dreaming. From Jasper’s thoughts she was putting out a lot of fear from her dreams causing Jasper to start to whimper. I didn’t like seeing my mate in fear which was causing me to whimper. All of a sudden I could smell Bella’s tears.

“Jasper, what’s going on? Can you try and wake her up?” I asked frantically. I was starting to get really worried about her. I pulled in next to Dean in the motel parking lot and opened the door.

As I was getting ready to get Bella out of the car Peter comes hurrying over to us with a frantic expression on his face.

“You two need to figure out how to wake her up before she does damage to her heart. She’s reliving her time in Hell.” Peter stated looking between me, Jasper and Bella. At that time Dean came over with room keys looking down at his sister with a worried expression on his face.

“This isn’t a normal dream. Bella always wakes up from those as soon as she starts dreaming about it. I think this has to do with Azazel or Alistair. I’ll explain more once we get in the room. We’ll all meet in your room in about 10 minutes.” With that said he took off to let the others know and Jasper took Bella up to our room with me following right behind them. Once the room was unlocked we set her on the king sized bed and got in on either side of her. Sure enough 10 minutes later there was a knock on our door. I got up to open it letting everyone in to find places around the room.

“Edward, I know you’ve never been able to read her mind, but try to get her to open her mind to you. Whisper in her ear anything you can think of to get through to her. I don’t know the outcome of this, but I know if we can’t get her out of this she’s going to start showing physical signs of this reliving.” Peter said while looking down at her arm where it looks like her skin was being peeled away.

“Shit, that’s Alistair’s favorite thing to do. He would take his knife and literally skin you alive day after day. I was hoping he wouldn’t be the one to torture Bella. Do whatever you have to do Edward please” Sam begged.

“Bella, love, you need to let me in. Jasper and I are here with you and we won’t let anything hurt you, but I can’t help unless you let me in. Push whatever it is that is around your mind away and let me help please love. Jasper and I can’t lose you.” I begged in her ear. I looked to Jasper and he got what I wanted.

“Come on Darlin’. We love you. Please let Edward help. I’m trying to calm your system down, but I need his help sweetheart. Please let him in.” He pleaded.

As soon as Jasper’s voice faded I was immediately assaulted with images of Bella chained midair, hooks dug in her skin and coming out the other side, with a man standing in front of her peeling her skin away with a knife. He kept asking her if she was giving in yet and she kept screaming NEVER.

“Edward, try to project your thoughts in to her or just keep talking to her.” I heard Peter say in the background.

_Come back to me love. You need to wake up. You need to wake up so Jasper and I can claim you baby. We’ll give you what you’ve always wanted just come back to us baby. Please come back._

As I said this I sat up a little to look in her face expecting to see her eyes closed, but what I saw was her eyes open with tears streaming down her face.

“Oh God! Please tell me that was all just a dream.” She cried.

“It was Darlin’. Peter told us you were reliving your time in Hell. Are you alright?” Jasper asked her while checking for injuries. It seems when she woke up the evidence of her reliving that time was gone.

“I’m fine Cowboy. I promise. I don’t know why this one was so bad. I’ve had dreams about it before and none of it was this bad.” She shuddered out.

“Bella, Dean and I know that look in your eyes. You were reliving Alistair’s torture. I know Edward saw a little bit of it when you opened your mind to him. Tell me the truth little sister, out of all those months you were there, how long was Alistair torturing you?” Sam asked while looking her straight in the eyes.

“Out of the 14 ½ months that I was there Alistair had me in the chains for over 11 months. He told me if I stopped fighting my nature and just tortured souls that he would let me down, but I refused to give in. Oh no, Edward I’m so sorry you had to see that. I’m so sorry.” She said without looking at me. She truly did not want me to know what torture she had been through.

“Bella, you need to talk to one of us. You know we’ve all been there and dealt with Alistair’s torture. I’m hoping your dreams will be less frequent like mine and Deans have become, but I’m not sure they ever go away. Well, yours will when the time comes, but that’s another matter. We’re going to leave now and go to our own rooms Bella. We all love you and are here to talk to you if you ever want to talk.” Sam said as he headed for the door.

“Thank you big brother, I love you all too. Oh and Rose?” Bella said

“Yes Bella?” Rose stopped and turned around.

“They’re in Hell being tortured every day for eternity. You know who I mean.” Bella said while looking Rose in the eye.

Rose rushed over to her and whispered her thank you in her ear then went to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him to go back to their room.

“What was that about Darlin’? I think that’s the first time I’ve ever felt Rose feel at peace since I’ve known her.” Jasper inquired.

“Well, you know her story about her fiancé? Well, I just let her know that he and his friends are in Hell. They would probably be the only ones that I would willingly torture.” Bella said shyly.

“That was a great thing for you to say to her sweetheart. You’ve just made her existence that much easier knowing that little bit of information.” I told her while cupping her cheek. Ah, there’s her lovely blush. “I believe I promised you something tonight though, didn’t I sweetheart?” I asked her while giving her my crooked grin.

“Oh yeah, you kind of did, but Edward you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. I know you said it would be hard for you.” She said shyly.

“It’ll be alright baby. I’ve got it on good authority that it’ll be ok and it’s needed. Bella, your demon side needs to surface to help you with all that we’re facing and we can help you with that. We both have a demon side. Almost every vampire does, but ours are more pronounced than most. Yours will have a separate name just like mine and Jasper’s does. Mine is Andras and Jasper’s is The Major. Do you know what your demon will want to be called Bella? Sometimes we can hear them in the back of our heads. Please don’t think we’re just doing this because we need your demon side to come out. We want to do this because we’re tired of fighting the mating instincts. Bella, I’ve been fighting this for almost 2 years and I can’t do it anymore. Please say you’ll let Jasper and I mate with you tonight.” I pleaded towards the end. I couldn’t take it if she said no and by the look on Jasper’s face he couldn’t either.

“Of course I’ll let you both mate with me tonight. I would be crazy not to. I’ve always heard my demon in the back of my head. She goes by Sitalia which ironically enough stands for ‘Goddess of the Damned’. Kind of weird for a demon, right?” She didn’t know how utterly adorable she was when she ranted like that. _Edward we need to do this soon. Major’s rattling his cage._ I could see it in Jasper’s eyes that The Major was very close to the surface. My own demon was very close as well and Andras wasn’t going to be denied tonight like I had many other nights.  

“Bella, sweetheart we need to start because Andras and Major aren’t going to wait much longer, but we want you to know that there’s no reason to be afraid of either of our demons. They won’t hurt you anymore then Jasper and I would. All four of us love you and we’ll always love you.” I told her as I felt myself slip in to the back and lose control, letting Andras come out.

**Andras POV**

It was about time I got to come out and claim our mate and it looked like I wasn’t the only one as I could see The Major’s black eyes staring back at me. _Andras I take it?_ I just smirked letting him know that it was indeed me looking back at him.

“Andras?” Our mate stated timidly. She’d never met me and I could understand her hesitation. Edward had tried to drill it in her head before that our demons were dangerous. To anyone, but our mate they would be. We could never hurt our mate though.

“Yes Isabella. I am Andras. Don’t worry through beautiful. I’d rather hurt myself then hurt you and I think the Major over there thinks the same way.” I informed her as we both looked over to the Major.

“He’s right Isabella. I would never hurt you.” And with that Major captured her lips in a searing kiss that had me hard within seconds. God, this was going to be hard to take our time with her. As they broke apart I noticed that Isabella’s eyes were pitch black with no white at all.

“Well hello there Sitalia. I thought it would take longer for us to bring you out.” I stated to Isabella’s demon.

“Isabella knew you both would be here to rein her in if anything happened so she gave over to me.” Sitalia said while running her hand up and down my chest causing me to purr. She slowly put her hands underneath my shirt and yanked it off my body, ripping it in the process. She then started to work on my pants, but I swatted her hands away.

“Why don’t you work on Jasper’s shirt while I undo my pants? How far do you want me to go beautiful?” I asked her as I undid the button and zipper.

“I want you completely bare for me handsome. Let me see what you’ve denied us for almost two years baby.” She said with a growl. Apparently she didn’t like being denied any more then Isabella did.

“In my defense it was Edward that denied you both.” I tried to explain, but was caught off from further explanation by a growl and a glare.

“Oh we understand, but it doesn’t make it any less painful to be denied by your mate for almost two years. Maybe we should let the Major have first round since he seems to not want to deny us.” She said to me with a hurt expression on her face. I couldn’t do anything, but whimper. She was right. Edward did deny her for almost two years and there was nothing I could do about it, but let her have what she wanted.

“Oh Darlin’ don’t tease me with those words. As much as I hate to say this Edward was your first mate. He needs to be the one to take your virginity Darlin’, not me.” Major told her while looking at me. _You better thank me later Andras. Edward really fucked up._ He told me as he started to unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper. By this time I was already naked laying back on the bed waiting to see what Sitalia was going to do. I knew Isabella’s reactions just as Edward did, but Sitalia wasn’t anything like Isabella.

“You’re right Major, but it still hurts.” Sitalia said with a whimper and at that I couldn’t help, but grab her and bring her to my chest.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry for what Edward did. If he had let me out I would have claimed you straight away. Please believe me. We both love you and we both have wanted you since the very beginning. Edward was just scared especially before he learned about your demon. Please let me show you what you mean to both of us.” I pleaded with her. I may be Edward’s demon, but I still have a soft spot for our mate and to see her hurting because of something he did was unacceptable. I started removing her shirt and bra to get them out of the way and I leaned her back onto the bed so her top half was on display for me and Major.

“You are so beautiful sweetheart. We’re going to make you feel so good.” And with that I took one of her nipples in her mouth while Major took the other. It hardened almost instantly in my cold mouth. My hands wandered down to her jeans and slowly undid the button while flicking my tongue over her hard nipple. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Major’s hand went down to unzip her jeans and we both sat up to help pull them and her panties off her body. She was laid bare before us and I had never seen anything look better than our mate before us. _Andras, you need to hurry up. I can’t hold out much longer._ Major let me know he was desperate to have our mate and I couldn’t blame him.

”Are you ready for me sweetheart? This is going to hurt a bit and for that I am sorry.” I asked her, but the only response I received was her reaching out for me to pull me on top of her. I placed myself over her and used my hand to guide the tip of my cock to her open. She was so wet that I didn’t need to worry about her not being prepared for me. I slowly slid inside of her inch by painful inch until I reached her barrier. In one quick thrust I broke through her barrier and heard her whimper. I watched as a tear left her eye, but before I could do anything about it Major had already licked it up and was nuzzling the side of her neck.

“Are you ready for me to move sweetheart?” I asked her in a strained voice. I would wait for as long as she needed me to, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to stay still. The only response I received was her moving her hips. I started out with a slow pace. Moving myself above her as she met me thrust for thrust. I was growling out my pleasure as I picked up my speed and pressure of my thrusts.

“So hot….so tight…so wet…” I groaned out as I heard Sitalia moan out my name as her walls clamped down on me sending me over the edge. When I came back to myself she was stroking my hair and my right arm was stinging. As I orgasmed I must have bit myself to stop from biting her yet. I could also hear Major whimpering from all the lust.

“I think Major needs you sweetheart. Can you handle him so soon after?” I asked her. I didn’t want her to be too sore. I slowly pulled out of her whimpering as I did as I immediately missed her warmth.

“Come here Major. Let me make you feel as good as Edward just made me feel. I want you inside of me. Please baby?” Sitalia pleaded with him. He was whimpering and by the way his thoughts were going he was too far gone in his demon to even know what she was saying, but he crawled up her body and immediately thrust into her causing her to gasp from the intrusion and me to growl at how rough he was being.

“Hush Andras. He’s not hurting me. I was just surprised.” She gasped out to me as Major pounded in to her. He wasn’t being as gentle with her as I was, but I could tell he needed her just as much as I had needed her.

“God Sitalia, you’re perfect. You’re so tight and wet. I’m not going to last long my little mate. Please cum for me.” As he said this he slid his hand between them to circle her clit. Once he started that it didn’t take them both long to orgasm. As all three of us laid there in our post-orgasm bliss I could feel Edward wanting to take control so I thought I should say my goodbyes.

“I need to let Edward take over again sweetheart, but don’t worry. I’ll see you again soon.” I told her as I slowly faded into the background completely sated. The last thing I heard was Major telling her he was letting Jasper back in control as well.


	6. Angel Introduction

**JPOV**

“Is she alright Edward? Major didn’t hurt her, did he?” I asked in a couple hours later. I knew Major was as gentle and loving as Andras was.

“She’s fine Jasper. She got exactly what she needed from both of us. Now Sitalia should be able to come out when she’s needed.” Edward explained to me, but we didn’t get to discuss anything further because our little mate decided to wake up.

“Hi boys. I just wanted to thank you both for last night and to let you know Edward that I really do understand why you held back from the mating. I don’t blame you baby.”

“Sitalia sure did.” Edward said with a chuckle, but I could tell he was relieved that Bella didn’t blame him.

“We need to get everything packed back up so we can get back on the road. Everyone else should be here….” But I never got to finish as there was a knock on the door. Bella got up to get it, but Edward stopped her which gave me enough time to answer the door. I heard him explaining our actions.

“Remember Alice’s vision sweetheart? I don’t want to take the chance of the timeline changing or the place changing. Please don’t be mad at us.” She huffed at this, but didn’t complain. I opened the door to find our whole family on the other side. Luckily Edward and I had the foresight to dress ourselves and Bella during the night.

Sam, Dean, and John were the first ones to walk in.

“Just answer me this baby girl. You ok?” Dean asked her looking very uncomfortable.

“I’m fine Dean. No need to worry.” Just as she said this her cellphone went off. I went to her bag to get it for her and hand it to her.

“Here you go Darlin’.”

“Thanks Cowboy.”

“Hello?”

_“Hey there baby. What’s this I hear about you making a deal with Lilith to get your brother off?”_

“Damon, what do you want? And don’t call me baby.”

_“Now come on don’t be like that. What I want is to help. You know Lilith is going to screw you.”_

“I know she will Damon, but every time you help me with something I almost get burned at the stake.”

_“That only happened twice and the first time was so not my fault. Besides Katherine and Elena are dead.”_

“What?!? How did they die?”

_“Elena died because of Klaus and I killed Katherine when I found out she was coming after you.”_

“Damon, why would you kill her for me?”

_“That’s something we’ll talk about when I see you. Stefan and I are meeting you down in Louisiana.”_

“Alright Damon. It’s not like you’d listen to me if I told you no anyway.”

_“That’s right baby girl. Now, tell those mates of yours to take care of you and I’ll see you in about a day or two. I love you.”_

“Love you too Damon and they heard you just fine. Vampires, remember?”

And with that he hung up. I couldn’t help the jealousy that was coming off of me and from what I could feel from Edward he couldn’t either.

“Bella, what is your relationship with Damon? He sounds like you two have been together before.” Edward asked her. I still hadn’t found my voice yet.

“Boys, there’s nothing between Damon and I. As you’ve heard I’ve helped him out a few times when I was younger. He once told me that I was made for a vampire named Andras and Major by the way I smelled. He’s a good guy and yes he does love me, but we’ve both decided that I was already spoken for and I would help him find his mate as soon as I could until then he is pledged to me, which in the demon world is a very sacred thing. Isn’t that right Bobby?” She explained as she looked up at Bobby.

“Yes, in the demon world a pledge is as binding as a deal. Damon will always be pledged to Bella no matter what. The only person that can come before his pledge to her is his true mate. He would put his life on the line for Bella and so would Stefan.” Bobby explained while looking directly at me. He must have sensed that I had more trouble with my jealousy then Edward.

“Alright well, we all need to get in the shower. Why don’t you guys go eat and we’ll meet you down at the local café in about 30 minutes or so.” Bella said while shooing everyone out the door.

“Now as much as I would love to have a repeat of last night I need help not getting these stitches wet.” She said as she headed to the bathroom disrobing as she went. This woman was going to be the death of me and by the nod from Edward he agreed.

30 minutes later we were all washed and ready to go if not slightly on edge from seeing our mate naked and not being able to do anything. She was too sore from last night which made me feel slightly guilty, but she put me in my place by telling me any virgin would be sore the next day. I was driving today since I rode in the back with Bella yesterday it was Edward’s turn to have our little mate with him. She would mostly be awake this time so we would both be able to spend time with her technically.

We drove straight through to Louisiana and arrived at Bobby’s later that night. Bella was wide awake because she had taken a nap on top of Edward in the backseat of the car.

“Alright everyone. I don’t really have that many rooms. I’ve got 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. I’d say let the humans take the bedrooms since the vampires don’t sleep. I’m sorry if this will put a damper on certain activities, but we all have to make sacrifices where need be. Now, Carlisle, Esme and myself will be doing more research on Meg, Lilith and Azazel. I figure the more we know the better off we’ll be. Bella we need you to fill us in on your time with both Azazel and Alistair in Hell. I know you don’t want to, but we need it sweetheart.” Bella didn’t look happy at this and I couldn’t blame her. As we walked into the study there was suddenly a bright light and someone grabbed Bella from my arms causing me to give off a low, feral growl.

“Hello Castiel. It’s nice to see you again.” Bella said a little annoyed. So, this is the Angel they were talking about earlier.

“Hello Isabella. I see you are embracing your demon heritage.” Castiel said in a proper way.

“Why shouldn’t I Castiel? If it’ll help me get my brother out of trouble then I’ll do anything that it takes to keep him from Hell.” Bella answered looking as if she was getting really pissed off, but just as I was about to say something the Angel put his hand on her side and a blinding white light was emitted from his hand over her skin. Bella gasped and shuddered, but when the light disappeared she lifted up her shirt to see that she was completely healed.

“Why did you do that Castiel? Is it because you want us to owe you something?” Dean asked as he pushed his way into the study.

“No Dean I don’t want anything, but to help you guys out. Father doesn’t want the Winchester’s to end up in Hell again. He has sent me to do anything that needs to be done to keep the three of you out of Hell. He has also instructed me to inform you that your decisions are wise ones and he approves.” Castiel said and then disappeared.

“What does he mean decisions guys? What was he talking about?” Bella asked hurriedly.

“Is he always like that?” I asked although I was grateful to the Angel for healing my mate, but for him to have his hands on her like that brought out my possessive side.

“To answer your question Jasper, yes Castiel is ALWAYS like that and baby girl, maybe we should go somewhere private to discuss this?” Dean explained and then turned a pleading look towards my Bella.

“No boys I don’t think so. We need to discuss this as a family and I think we all have a right to know.” John said glaring at his sons. The Cullen’s went to walk out of the room, but Bobby stopped them.

“That means you all too. You’re just as much family now as Ellen and Jo. Might as well take a seat. Winchester arguments can take forever. Better be glad you’ve got eternity.” Bobby said with a chuckle to his own joke. Surprisingly Carlisle, Esme and Rose laughed as well.

“Alright, fine. We’ll tell you all at the same time. Dean and I have been thinking about being changed ever since Bella told us her choice. She wants to spend eternity with her mates and we want to spend it with our sister. We could still be hunters, but I can’t imagine letting baby girl go through the process of losing us. You know how close we’ve all been since birth.” Dean explained while avoiding his father’s eyes. Sam wasn’t doing much better, but he was looking at his sister, love shining in his eyes. Both men really loved their little sister.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised by Iz’s decision. Her mates are immortal so why wouldn’t she be. If the Cullen family would accept us all I would like to go through the change as well. Winchester’s have always stuck together.” John said with pride shining in his eyes for his children.

“We’d like to do it as well as long as we can stay on the animal diet. Hunters protect the innocent and I couldn’t condone hunting innocents.” Ellen chimed in.

“Wait! How can you condone this? Especially for the females. They’ll never have children and never grow old.” Rosalie spat at the family. Jasper knew this was a sore subject for her and honestly could not see the appeal of being human again.

“Honey, I’ve already had my children and honestly damning a child to a Hunters life is cruel. No offense John, but you know it’s true. Even if the child doesn’t become a Hunter they become a target because of the child’s parent. Look at the Winchester children. Bella has been a target since she was 6 months old. The same for Dean and Sam. Any child that any of them brings in to this world would be targeted as well especially since Bella is part demon. Jo here has never wanted children and hers would be a target as well since she hunts with me.” Ellen explained to Rosalie.

“I guess I never thought of it like that. I mean, for any normal human I wouldn’t condone this, but I guess I can understand it from a Hunters point of view. I would never want children to be in danger.” Rosalie conceded.

“I really appreciate your concern Rosalie. I really do, but as Ellen said it would be very hard to raise a child with being a Hunter and I simply can’t stop because they never stop coming after me.” Bella explained.

“By the way Bobby, can we do the bloodlust incantation? I think it would help all of the Cullen’s out greatly if they didn’t have to worry about any bloodlust to do with humans.” Bella smiled at me as she said this. She was always thinking about me even before she became my mate.

“I’m sure we can. I know I have the book somewhere in this library. Just have to find it which could take some time or an eternity.” Bobby said with a chuckle.

“Oh here we go with the eternity jokes. Really Bobby? You’re beyond help.” Dean said while smiling at the old man. I just sat here thinking. If everything goes according to plan we’ll have at least six newborn vampires sometime in the near future.

“When were you guys thinking about being changed? I would love for Bella to be changed sooner rather than later, but it’s her choice. I was thinking that if we could get you guys still long enough after you woke up to do the incantation that you wouldn’t have the normal newborn bloodlust, but we should still change you all at the same time so we don’t have any accidents.” I explained while looking down at my precious mate. My thoughts suddenly turned to her and the image of her being taken to Hell. That was something that would be stuck in my mind until the end of time.

“Cowboy please stop thinking about it. I know what you’re thinking and I won’t let it happen again. Besides we have other things to do right now. We need to do the tattoos before we go on any type of hunt.” As she finished saying this the doorbell rang.

“That would be Damon and Stefan.” Edward said with a bit of a growl. His jealousy was fueling my own.

“Calm down you two. They are pledged to me and nothing more. This has been explained to you two.” Bella said a little exasperated with us and got up off of my lap to sit in another chair. _She’s upset with us Edward. What do we do?_ I said in my mind as a slight whimper left my lips.

“Please sweetheart we’re sorry, but you have to understand we’re newly mated and to have another unmated male vampire around our newly mated human mate is very hard on us. Please come back over here sweetheart.” Edward whimpered out. His hands were twitching to hold her as were mine.

“I forgive you, but I’m still staying over here. I just need a little space guys please?” Bella begged and as much as I didn’t like it I relented and told Edward silently to do the same. He simply nodded and looked down at the floor.

“Baby what are you doing to your mates? You have them looking down like chastised puppies.” The man I was assuming was Damon said which caused a low growl to escape my chest.

“Enough Jasper. Damon don’t rile them up. They’re already on edge and don’t need you making it worse with all your endearments to me.” Bella sighed out.

“I know and I’m sorry, but they have to understand the pledging causes me to be affectionate to you. I love you almost as much as they do and that isn’t going away until I find my mate and then it won’t really go away anyway.” Damon explained as he walked over to here and gave her a hug. I was instantly by her side growling.

“It’s ok Cowboy. He won’t take me away from you. He can’t. Now let’s go back and sit down. I’ll sit next to you and Edward while the others get their tattoos then I’ll help with both of yours. Does that sound like a plan Cowboy?” Bella said as she tugged on my hand to the love seat that Edward and I were sitting on.

“Of course Darlin’ and I’m sorry, again. I hate feeling like this, but you’re so fragile and we just mated that it makes everything so much worse. I really am sorry baby.” I said as I nuzzled my nose in to her hair taking in her scent.

“I’m sorry too sweetheart. I shouldn’t have started growling at Damon. We know he’s pledged to you and I guess we just don’t fully understand that pledge, but we’ll respect it. We’re sorry Damon. We didn’t mean anything by it.” Edward explained as he nuzzled the other side of our mate’s neck, skimming his nose along her throat.

“It’s alright guys. Stefan and I are very protective of her too which is why I killed Katherine and Stefan would have killed Elena for her, but Klaus got to her first. I really am sorry for all the trouble Katherine caused you Bella and all the times I could have prevented it if I hadn’t thought she was my mate.” Damon said while looking down ashamed. I could feel his guilt and sorrow coming off of him in waves. I was assuming the sorrow was for not protecting Bella as well as he could have. Edward nodded to me slowly so that I would understand that I was right. While this exchange had taken place Rosalie and Emmett had gotten their tattoos which were more brands then tattoos. Next up were Esme and Carlisle, followed by Peter and Charlotte, then Garrett and Alice, then Edward and myself.

After about two hours it was mine and Edward’s turn to get our tattoos. We had put our venom in two different bowls and Bella had mixed the black ink into the venom which surprisingly just changed from the silvery substance to a dark black. Once the brand was ready Bella came over to me, kissed me and then put the brand to the left portion of my chest. It sizzled a bit and I had to grit my teeth because it didn’t feel exactly pleasant. After the brand had been on there long enough Bella removed it, handed it to Edward and then proceeded to kiss and lick the marks soothing away the sting. Edward went next and she did the same thing only on the right side and the proceeded to kiss and lick the sting away for him as well.

“Hopefully this will work. We could always test it with Crowley, but I don’t trust that demon to possess my mate’s if it doesn’t work.” Bella said as she yawned.

“We’ll find some other way to test it Darlin’, but right now we need to get you to bed.” I said as I picked her up bridal style and we took her to bed. Tomorrow would be another day to talk demons, angels and hunts, but tonight our mate needed sleep. 


	7. Unexpected Circumstances

Pre-Edit Word Count: 2,139

**(EPOV)**

We had just taken Bella to bed when we heard an argument downstairs. It sounded like Ellen and Jo, but there was another voice with theirs.

“Let’s head downstairs and see what’s going on before they wake Bella up. She needs her sleep since she didn’t get much last night.” Jasper said as we both got up and went to the door. I stopped at the door to look back at our mate. She had rolled on to her stomach when we had gotten up.

“Let’s go.” And with that we walked downstairs into the library where we could see everyone surrounding Ellen, Jo, Castiel and Crowley.

“What’s going on? You guys are loud enough that you’re going to wake Bella.” Jasper growled out, but before he could answer we heard two more footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around expecting to see Bella and someone else, but it was the Salvatore brother’s.

“What the hell is going on?” Damon asked looking rather annoyed that he was woken up.

“Well, Crowley and Castiel here just popped in wanting to talk to Bella, but we told them she was asleep. Demons and Angels don’t seem to get the concept that humans need sleep even if they are half demon.” Ellen explained as she glared at the two in question.

“You are not wakin’ Bella up. She needs her rest. She’s had a ton of shit to deal with and I’m not lettin’ ya’ll wake her up and that’s final.” Jasper growled out with his Texas drawl.

“It’s important that she be informed of what we need to tell her. We’ve both come to tell her the same thing. Please, someone go wake her up before something…” But he never got to finish his sentence because there was a crash and a scream from upstairs. We knew it was Bella and it caused us all to take off. Damon and Stefan got to the room before us with growls echoing throughout the house. Once I reached the room I immediately understood what was wrong.

There stood a man in a black suit holding my Bella to his chest by her throat with a knife pointing directly over her heart.

“Everyone meet Alistair. The stupid son of a bitch that loved to torture me in Hell. Alistair meet my mates, Jasper and Edward. Also you might want to meet my pledges, Damon and Stefan. Now, want to tell me why you’re here waking me up Alistair?” Bella asked while she tried to struggle out of his grasp which caused the knife to make a small puncture wound on her chest.

“Hold still you little brat. Do you think I like coming to this plane to see you? Lucifer wants you back so he’s sent me here to make sure you don’t succeed in finding Meg. I’m to do anything I can to make sure you don’t succeed and I think killing you would do that, don’t you?” The man named Alistair taunted her. You could see the fear in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to let it show on her face or in her voice.

“What is it with you Demons? I mean really, can’t you show up and face a person head on? Do you have to always sneak up on them or catch them asleep? You all are a bunch of cowards.” Bella antagonized.

“Bella Darlin’, maybe you shouldn’t antagonize the demon that has a knife to your chest.” Jasper warned. He was worried that if she said the wrong thing he would stab her or take her with him.

“You should listen to your mate there sweet cheeks. It won’t do much good, but it might make your death less painful or maybe I should go after one of your mates instead. Would that be better?” Bella’s eyes widened as he said this. I knew she’d give her life for one of us and that had me worried. Alistair had placed the knife in his belt and held out his left hand which had a ball of fire in it. He raised that hand and pointed it at Jasper. Seeing this caused Bella’s eyes to go completely black.

“You should know not to mess with a demon’s mate Alistair. Don’t you know any better?” Bella growled out as she started shaking. With a look she pushed all four of us out of the room into the hallway where everyone else was standing.

“What the hell was that?” Emmett asked.

“I believe that is Sitalia learning how to use her powers and protecting what’s hers.” Damon answered while still looking into the room. Bella had gotten out of Alistair’s grasp and was facing off with him in the middle of the room. She looked sexy as hell half crouched with fire in her hands.

“Holy shit. Bella-bear can do that?” Emmett yelled.

“No, Bella cannot do that, but her demon Sitalia can. This is what finishing the mating has caused. It is exactly what was needed, but even with her powers she won’t make it out of this fight alive.” Bobby said. As soon as he said that Jasper, Damon, Stefan and I looked at him and growled.

“What the hell do you mean she won’t make it out alive? Why the hell can’t we get in there and help her then?” Stefan growled out. He was worried about his pledge. He was thinking that he wished he had gotten closer to her during the times that she had come to help them out. He was remembering the time she was in Mystic Falls with them when she was 11 and she faced off with Katherine by herself. He thought it was completely stupid, but incredibly brave of her. If only he knew how brave and selfless my mate really was.

I was brought out of Stefan’s memories by a scream. Looking back in the room I saw Sitalia bent down on one knee with her hand holding her stomach.

“He stabbed her. That son of a bitch stabbed her. Sitalia let us in. Please baby. Let us help you.” Jasper pleaded with her. He didn’t know what to do and neither did I. She looked over to us with an apology clear on her face.

“I’m sorry boys. I love you.” And with that Alistair stabbed her again in her chest and she screamed out before collapsing on the floor.

“Well, my work here is done. I’ll see you back in Hell Dean now that your sister is out of the way. You’ll see her down there as well. She’s been before. Better come say goodbye while you can.” Alistair taunted before disappearing.

Once he was gone whatever was keeping us out of the room disappeared and we rushed to our mate.

“Hold on Isabella. You’ll be alright. We won’t let you go.” I could tell the Major had made an appearance and Andras was trying to come out. I couldn’t deal with this so I let him take the reins.

**(Andras POV)**

Our mate was lying on the floor bleeding out by the time Edward let me have control. Major was trying to stop the bleeding, but he knew what needed to be done. He was waiting for me.

“You know what we need to do Andras. She needs to be changed and we can’t delay. Hopefully her tattoo will stay on, but if not we’ll redo it like we did ours. I’ll bite the right side of her neck and you bite the left. Go down all the major arteries on your side and I’ll do mine. We will save her.” Major growled out. He was as high strung as I was.

“Just get started already. Her heart beat is slowing down and her breathing is labored.” But before I could bite down I heard Bella whisper that she loved us and she hoped this worked. She didn’t want to die and leave us alone. If I could cry I would be.

“You’ll be fine sweetheart. We’ll see you in three days love.” And with that I bit down on her neck injecting as much venom as I could. I heard Major’s teeth slice through her neck at the same time and then he was sealing the wound. We moved in sync with each other hitting every major artery there was. Once we were done we moved her back to the bed to get her cleaned up. Damon and Stefan were keeping everyone else outside of the door knowing that until our mate was put to rights we wouldn’t want anyone near her.

“Damon, let them know that whoever wants to be changed needs to be changed now and that Bobby, Carlisle and Esme need to find that incantation because we’re going to have a lot of newborns on our hands.” Major said as he tucked our mate underneath the covers.

“Damon, you and Stefan can come in now.” I said an hour later. I watched them enter the room. I may trust them, but I would still keep an eye on anyone that entered this room for the next three days.

“Report!” Major barked out.

“Don’t take it personally. He’s wired right now and he needs to know everything going on in the house.” I explained as I looked at Major. He hadn’t taken his eyes off our mate since we bit her and from the looks of it he won’t until she wakes up.

“It’s no problem. I understand with the way the pledge works I don’t want to leave this room until I know she’s alright which would mean her waking up, but back to what he asked. We’re going to have a lot of newborns on our hands. The ones that have decided to be changed are getting ready now, but we don’t have enough beds so some are changing on the floor. Peter is helping Carlisle with injecting enough venom. Everyone decided to join Bella in immortality including Charlie and Bobby. So that’s nine newborns including Bella.” Damon reported while never taking his eyes off of Bella.

“Captain, Lieutenant and I can handle them, but it would have been fantastic if they had found that spell before being bitten.” Major said.

“They did and they’ve performed it. It works on any vampires within a three mile radius including Stefan and I. It was a nice gesture made by Bella.” Damon said with gratitude in his voice.

“You know she did this to save all of our lives, right? I don’t mean to pry, but you can’t be mad at her for it. I can tell you’re mad Major, but you would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed. I just don’t want you to have problems with her when she wakes up. She’s a gift and I hope you both know that. She’s always been there for us and I can’t imagine her not being there anymore. Please take care of her. Damon and I will be there for her until our dying breaths, but there’s only so much we can do. We’re not her mates and she’ll need you more than she’ll need us.” Stefan was trying to reason with Major, but he didn’t know that Major wasn’t mad at Bella or Sitalia. He was mad at himself that he hadn’t been able to get into the room. He was mad that her change was forced instead of it being planned out like him and I wanted.

“He’s not mad at her Stefan. He’s mad at himself and the situation. She’s done nothing wrong. She did what any mate would do when faced with that type of situation.” I explained to the two brothers. It seemed they had a better understanding now because they both went to the other side of the room and sat in the chairs looking at Bella. This was going to be a long three days and I had a feeling Major and I wouldn’t be leaving this room. Our mate was so quiet.

“Have you ever seen a person go through the change being this quiet?” I asked Major. I had only witnessed three other changes and they all screamed or at least whimpered.

“Yes, there was one other that was this quiet and that fucker is in this house.” Major said with a smirk on his face.

“Hey I heard that!” I heard Peter holler from somewhere in the house.

Just as we settled in beside our mate on the bed the screams in the rest of the house started and let me tell you hearing eight other people screaming from the change is nothing pleasant with enhanced hearing.

“Here we go.” Damon said as he leaned his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

 


	8. Awakening

Pre-Edit Word Count: 2,382

**(Major’s POV)**

Why did my mate have to be a quiet one? I wanted to hear something from her, but she wouldn’t make a sound. All I could hear is her heart beat which was steady and strong. That was the only thing letting me know she was alright. We’d been sitting here for 24 hours. We could hear the screams of everyone else and it was slowly working my nerves.

“This is driving me crazy. The one time I want to hear a newborn scream I can’t. All I want to know is if she’s alright.” Just as I said this I heard Andras gasp. He hadn’t let Edward take back over just as I won’t let Jasper take back over until our mate is awake and taken care of.

“I just heard her. I’ve never been able to hear her before, but she wants us to know she’s alright and that we need to feed since it has been so long.” Leave it to our mate to worry about us as she’s going through the change.

“We’re not leaving you Darlin’. We can’t right now.” I responded back to her even though I felt like an idiot talking to someone that couldn’t talk back to me.

“She says to get someone to bring you something and don’t complain if you don’t like it since you won’t go out and get something for yourself.” Andras responded with a snicker.

“You ain’t helpin’ here brother of mine.” But just as I was about to say more there was a knock on the door causing all four of us to growl out a warning.

“It’s just me Major.” Peter responded trying to get us to calm down.

“Come in Captain, but you better maintain your pose.” I growled out. I didn’t want another male in this room with my vulnerable mate.

Peter walked in with his head down and his hands to his sides. He had blood bags with him and from the smell they were human. I didn’t know what to think about this and from Andras emotions he didn’t either. Neither of us has drank human blood in decades.

“What are you doing bringing in human blood Captain? You know I haven’t drank that in decades. I can’t go back to that and you know it. Jasper wouldn’t want to disappoint Isabella and neither would I.” I explained with my head down. I’d love to go back to human blood. I was stronger and had better control of my gift, but I couldn’t do that to my family and more importantly I couldn’t do that to my mate. Isabella knows us like this.

“Isabella says to drink the shit and shut up Major. She would never be disappointed in you and if it helps with your gift then you should do it. You’re an empath and you need to be at your strongest for what is coming. She says we all do.” I could only stare at Andras in shock. _Did I say that out loud brother?_ I asked him in my head. He caught on to what I was thinking and just shook his head.

“Isabella how did you know what I was thinking? I didn’t say that out loud.” I asked wondering if maybe she had inherited Edward’s gift of mind reading.

“She says she can hear your thoughts and feel everything you’re feeling. She also says that the family will love you no matter what and they should want all of us to be at our strongest. I’ll be going on Peter and Charlotte’s original diet whether anyone likes it or not.” That was our mate. She didn’t care what anyone thought. I could feel the pride coming off of Damon and Peter. Apprehension was rolling off of Stefan and Edward.

“With the bloodlust gone Edward and Stefan will be perfectly fine. No adverse effects from drinking human blood. So, are you four going to drink this or not? I’ve already heated it up.” Peter said frustrated.

“Of course, but do we have any scotch?” Damon said with a smirk.

“Isabella says leave it to you to want something to drink. You’re so predictable Damon.” Andras said for Isabella.

“Of course I am baby, but now I don’t have as much of an excuse to drink. Damn, that’s going to suck.” Damon whispered the last part.

After drinking what was brought up we all slipped into a silence again waiting on Isabella’s change to finish. I don’t know how long it had been when there was another knock on the door. Again, all four of us growled at the male on the other side of the door. It was Carlisle this time.

“It’s just me boys. I’m already mated and I wouldn’t dream of hurting Bella. Alice wanted me to let you boys know that we’re going to be having guests soon. It seems the Denali’s will be here a day after Bella wakes up from her change. She also says that our future completely disappears two days later, but she has a feeling it’s one or more of the pack members.”

“Hell no! The Denali’s are not going to be anywhere near our newly changed mate Carlisle. She may not have the bloodlust of a newborn but she’ll more than likely have the temperament of one. It’s really not a good idea to have her around the succubus sisters with us being newly mated. She’ll end up killing them.” I tried to reason, but it didn’t look like anyone was listening and then Andras’ emotions spiked. He was feeling dread and fear.

“Isabella wants me to say something, but I really don’t want to.” He stuttered out.

“Just spit it out already!” I yelled.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. She says if you’re so worried that I’m going to hurt your precious succubus sister’s then maybe you should go meet them somewhere and stay away from her. She wants you out of the room now.” Edward whispered the last part and I’m pretty sure he was afraid I was going to go off the deep end which in all likelihood I was about to.

“Isabella, I didn’t mean it like that. I just know how you are with not wanting to hurt people.” I tried to explain, but from the look on Andras’ face it wasn’t working.

“She doesn’t believe you and wants Damon to make you leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere Isabella so get the idea out of your head.” I stated, but was quickly proven wrong as both Stefan and Damon grabbed me and tossed me out of the room. I couldn’t believe she wanted me out of the room. I didn’t mean it like that. I could care less about the welfare of the Denali sisters, but I didn’t want my mate getting hurt.

The farther I went from the room the more my chest hurt and the more I whimpered. I didn’t know how long I could be away from her, but if she didn’t want me there then I would respect her wishes. Did my mate really not want me? Could I live with not being by her side? I didn’t know what to do. The pain in my chest was getting so bad that I couldn’t think. I heard footsteps coming my way but I couldn’t care enough to try and see who it was.

“Brother come back upstairs. Isabella is hurting just as much as you. I explained your reasoning and she’s sorry. She’s trying to fight through the pain of the change to be able to communicate with you herself and she’s making herself hurt more. Please come back up to our mate.” Andras pleaded. Of course I’d go back up to her, especially if she was putting herself in more pain. I raced up the stairs and into the room where I could see Isabella twitching her hands trying to fight against the change.

“Isabella, Darlin’ please stop. You’re hurting yourself more. I’m here. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I was only worried about you. That’s all. Please just let the change happen and we can talk when you wake. I love you Darlin’. Please hurry back to me.” I whispered as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

“She says she loves you too and that she is extremely sorry. The pain is making her even more short tempered then she normally would be, but that was no reason to take it out on you.” Andras translated for me. I sent him a shot of gratitude and he nodded.

“Any time brother. Anytime.” He chuckled.

I continued to sit there with our mate. She would occasionally ask questions about the others going through the change and we would answer.

We were now on the third day. Bella only had hours left, at least according to Alice. Her timing kept changing and no one knew why. The timing for the shifter’s kept changing as well. She now seen them getting here later on tonight. I was just hoping that Bella was awake by then. We didn’t need her waking up after the shifter’s arrived.

Just as this thought passed through my mind we heard Bella’s heartbeat increase. It sounded like helicopter blades. I looked over at Andras to see if he heard it as well. He just looked at me and nodded. Damon and Stefan jerked awake as her heartbeat gets even faster and louder.

“It won’t be long now.” I said as Bella arches her back. She’s in the final stages where all the heat is going straight to her heart in a last ditch effort to fight off the change. There have been a few cases where someone has actually died at the end of the change, but I refuse to dwell on that and from the glare I received from Andras he doesn’t want to dwell on it either.

“We’re here Darlin’. You’ll be the first one awake and your friends will be here later tonight. You just need to open your pretty eyes once your heart stops baby.” I said in a soothing voice.

“I’ve never witnessed a person going through the change of your species. I don’t think I could handle it myself. We have a witch back home that can cause immeasurable pain throughout your head and if it is even a fraction of what your change is then I’m glad to not be of your species.” Stefan said as he watched Isabella’s facial expressions. The last bit of the change was some of the most painful fire. I could feel it through her emotions.

Isabella’s heart started to stutter and then it stopped. We were all holding our breath waiting for her to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes I noticed they were completely black.

“Sitalia? Is that you sweetheart?” Andras asked while looking at our mate.

“Yes baby it is. Seems the change has me in the forefront for the time being, but don’t worry. Isabella will be back soon. I’m needed to help learn our powers.” She explained as she sat up. Her hair had darkened during the change and grew in length. She was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

“How are you feelin’ Darlin? I know you’re probably thirsty and we’ll get Peter up here with something for you very soon. I promise.” I said as I looked over my mate’s body.

As soon as the last sentence was out of my mouth I heard a knock at the door. Andras and I both pulled Sitalia behind us to better protect her.

“Boys, it’s ok. It’s just Peter. I think he heard you say you wanted something to drink for me so he’s bringing it up. It’s alright now.” She tried to soothe us both, but with her just waking up from her transformation it was going to be impossible for us to calm down.

“Major, everything is alright. It’s just me. I’ve brought some blood up for Lil Bit here. I’m not a threat to your mate. You know this. I’m already mated as well and her Guardians wouldn’t let me live to see another day if they thought I was going to hurt her.” Peter explained through the door.

“Come in Peter, but please remember not to make any sudden movements. You know how a newly mated vampire will be especially if their mate was forced into a traumatic change like Sitalia was.” I said as I turned around to hold Sitalia. I knew Andras would watch my back and not let anything happen, but remembering Isabella laying there on the floor bleeding and almost dead had my emotions all over the place.

“Major, it’s okay honey. I’m here and I’m alive. You’re not going to lose me. Look at it this way, Meg can’t make Alice’s vision come true now because she can’t stab me. My skin wouldn’t be able to be penetrated.” She explained as she ran a soothing hand through my hair as I had my face buried in her neck taking in her scent.

“Actually Lil Bit, that’s something we need to talk to Castiel about. Why don’t we all go downstairs and wait for your family to wake up?” Peter said as he tried to calm his emotions.

“What are you hiding Captain?” I growled out as I lifted my head from Sitalia’s neck.

“Please Major, let’s just go downstairs, wait for the others and then try to summon Castiel. He can explain everything better than I can and I don’t have all of the information. My gift isn’t working all that well right now and I don’t know why. I don’t know if it’s Sitalia’s involvement, her mothers, or the shifter’s. Hell, it could even be Castiel’s involvement that’s doing this to me.” Peter pleaded with me to understand and let it go. For once I did and I just nodded my head. I took Sitalia’s hand and led her downstairs to await everyone else.

Just as we were seated we felt someone materialize in the room.

“Hello Sitalia.” Lilith said to her daughter.

“Hello Mother. Nice to see you again.” Sitalia said as she lunged for her mother.


	9. Problems

**(Andras POV)**

We watched as Sitalia leaped at Lilith and then as Lilith had her pinned up against the wall with a crack running up to the ceiling where Sitalia impacted. She had my mate by her throat and all I could see was red.

“Let her go NOW.” I roared out as I slowly crept closer.

“I’d back off if I were you. I am a full demon and Sitalia here is only half. I can burn her with fire where she stands. Don’t tempt me.” Lilith threatened and we all backed off to a respectable distance. Major and I were still close enough that we could reach her if things went South quicker than we thought they would.

“Fine Mother. What do you want?” Sitalia asked through clenched teeth. I could see cracks in her neck from the hold Lilith had on her.

“I came here with a warning, but maybe now I’ll change our deal up. You never said I couldn’t amend the deal and since you’ve already agreed you are still bound by it. I want Meg brought back or else both you and Dean will go to Hell. You won’t get out of the more gruesome experience of being dragged there either. Should we show your mates and your guardians what happened to Dean? I know you have all of your memories intact so you should remember.” Lilith hissed out.

“We had already guessed that much Mother. I didn’t think you’d be satisfied with just taking Dean. I knew the consequences when I signed on for this deal. You never stick to your word and as far as showing them what happened to Dean I’m sure it isn’t necessary, but I know you’ll do it anyway so will you please at least let me go so I can comfort my mates while they watch?” Sitalia asked as she looked over to Major and myself. How could anything be more gruesome then what Edward saw previously?

“Fair enough daughter of mine.” Lilith said as she released Sitalia who immediately came over to the four of us. Damon and Stefan let us check her out first, but then they had their turn making sure their charge was not hurt.

“I’m fine guys. You know this.” Sitalia mumbled out.

“We know you are Darlin’, but it’s in our nature to check.” Major drawled out as he ran his hands through her hair while I nuzzled my face into her neck. I didn’t like being helpless any more than the Major did, but there was nothing we could do with a full Demon here.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard screaming. I crouched down in front of my mate to make sure no one hurt her, but was stopped when Sitalia put her hands on my back and pointed to a spot next to her mother.

“She’s showing you what really happens when you’re sent to Hell.” Sitalia told me as I watched the scene play out. In front of me was the most gruesome thing I’d ever seen. Dean was laying on the ground while gashes showed on his legs and groin. Isabella and Sam were stuck against the wall sobbing and yelling Dean’s name, but to no avail. Bite marks appeared on his arms and face. I could hear sobbing throughout the room and looked over to my beautiful mate. I didn’t want her to see any more so I pulled her into my chest where she buried her face. I won’t let this happen to any of my family ever again!

**(Major’s POV)**

I couldn’t believe that this woman would let this happen to her own daughter. Didn’t she care about anything? I looked over to my mate and swore to myself and her that this wouldn’t happen to her or Dean.

“Alright mother. We’ve seen enough. They understand what will happen if we cannot find Meg in time. How about you get the hell out of here now?” My beautiful mate demanded.

“Yes Miss Lilith. We do have several newborns about to wake up that we need to take care of Ma’am.” I said as I just wanted this Demon out of the house.

“Very well, but remember my warning Sitalia. You may be my daughter, but a deal is a deal. I’ll see you in hell dear.” And with that she was gone. How the hell does this woman do that?!?

“She’s not going to stop Sitalia. You know as well as I do. She’s wanted you back in hell since you were little. Yellow Eyes wants you too.” Damon said as he ran his hand through her hair.

“I know Damon, but what else am I supposed to do. She’s right on one thing. I am only half Demon.” She said as she walked out of the room. I whimpered. I wanted to go after her. She was upset.

“She’ll be okay. She’s just upset right now. She’s always hated feeling helpless. She thinks she’s making us weak.” Andras said to me. Wait! How did he know what she was thinking?

“I can read her now. I guess that’s what happened when she left herself open to me during her change.” He said as he looked at the door that our mate disappeared through. Before I could respond we heard growling.

“Guess the other newborns are awake. We should get up there.” I said as I headed upstairs.

As I entered into the room I saw 8 newborns looking at each other and growling. This was going to be a pain in the ass. Why the hell did we agree to change all of them at the same time?!?

“Yeah, I’m starting to think the same thing.” Andras said as he looked around the room. I noticed him and Stefan had followed but Damon hadn’t. _Where’s Damon?_

“He stayed downstairs to wait for Sitalia to come back. He’s worried about her. He says every time she gets this way she ends up doing something stupid and reckless, which he does have a point about. Remember James?” Andras said as he looked pained. James was not a very good subject to get on. We were both frantic when Isabella left us to exchange herself for Renee.

“Alright people. Do you all remember who you are? Do you remember that you agreed to this?” I asked the group who had since quieted down. I easily slipped into the military stance that I knew would be required to calm everyone down enough to listen.

“Yes” They all said. Well that’s a good thing. None of them were feeling any blood lust which was also a good thing. Looks like that little incantation worked. Speaking of which I’m not feeling any myself.

“How about we all go downstairs and get some donated blood? We’ll have to live off of that for now since there’s not really much space to go hunting right now.” I suggested as I walked out of the room with Andras right behind me. I knew he was watching my back. I just couldn’t keep my focus on the newborns. I felt like there was something wrong. I didn’t know what, but I had a bad feeling.

Suddenly a pain flared in my chest that dropped me to my knees. I noticed Andras and Stefan go down to. Damon seemed to be effected as well as I heard him yell out.

“It has to be Sitalia. She’s in danger. I felt the same thing around the time you all said she went to that James guy.” Stefan said which means she was most likely hurt. We all ran out the door to try and track her. I had just picked up her trail and started to follow it when I heard her scream.

“Sitalia!” I yelled trying to pinpoint where she was.

“Major! Help!” She screamed and I was finally able to find where she was. She was surrounded by a majority of the pack.

“Leave her alone! That’s Bella damn it.” Andras screamed out. He was faster than I was so he reached her first. He threw them away from her. You could hear bones breaking as he backhanded a silver wolf. There was a sandy colored wolf that simply laid down next to Sitalia and belly crawled closer to her whimpering the entire time.

“He’s sorry for what his pack brothers did.” Andras pointed out. I could feel remorse flowing off of him in waves. Damon and Stefan were crouched in front of her as we watched the pack get back to their feet. Jacob’s russet wolf was growling menacingly and inching closer. Sam’s black wolf was trying to control him.

“If he doesn’t back off Sam I will kill him. He has attacked my mate off of his own turf. I doubt she did anything to provoke you and she only has red eyes because she just woke up today!” I yelled out. My mate was laying behind me on the grass with her right leg torn off and bite marks over a majority of both arms.

Sam ran off behind a group of trees to transform into human. He came running back out and we could see cuts healing along his chest. Looks like our girl got in a few hits.

“I am sorry for attacking Isabella. Jacob declared himself Alpha right as we came upon her. A lot of us are not following him, but some of the weaker ones are. The only ones able to fight off the Alpha command are ones that were related to the original pack members.” That explains a lot. All of a sudden I heard Sitalia hiss out. I turned around growling, but there was nothing I could do. Damon and Stefan were helping her reattach her limb. Andras was licking her bite marks closed.

“Damon, Stefan switch me places please. We’ll deal with the pack once we get back to the house. Jacob has a lot to answer for.” I said as I walked up next to Sitalia and started licking the bite marks closed on her other side.

“Thank you Major. I’m sorry I ran off. I just needed a minute to think. I didn’t think I would run into the pack. I was actually scared. I didn’t want to use any of my abilities because I was afraid of what it would do to the treaty.” She explained.

I couldn’t believe how selfless she still was. She didn’t want to cause any problems for us. God I loved this woman.

“It’s alright Darlin’, but let’s get you back home. You need blood and I’m sure Carlisle has some stored somewhere and if not we’ll take you hunting beautiful.” She looked down when I called her beautiful and I had a feeling it had a lot to do with her new scars. Andras simply nodded his head.

“Now Sitalia do you honestly think we’ll think any less of you with these scars? I mean, Major here has scars and you love him and find him very attractive, right?” He asked at the end. She simply nodded.

“So why do you think we wouldn’t find you attractive sweetheart?” He asked again.

“I don’t know. I’m supposed to be this badass demon/vampire and here I am worrying about my looks. I make no sense some times.” She said as she tried to get up, but her leg wasn’t completely healed yet. I simply picked her up bridal style and headed back to the house.

“Make sure the mutts follow us. I’m sure her family will have a field day knowing they attacked her.” And with that I took off back to the house. No one was going to get away with attacking my mate. I’d let her family get in their licks first and then I’d finish it. He had been a thorn in our side from the first day he transformed. He has deluded himself into thinking that Isabella is his imprint when we all know she isn’t because she is our mate. He definitely should not have messed with us because we will make his life a living hell. I didn’t care about the treaty. I’m tired of my mate getting hurt because of everyone else’s sensibilities. We should have taken out that coven in the baseball clearing instead of giving the tracker a chance to hunt her and then get his hands on her in Phoenix when she gave me and Alice the slip. How the hell this little demon managed to do that I will never know, but it proved she was perfect for me. She’s proven to be perfect for both of us actually. That thought made me smile, but not for long as I heard Jacob Black coming up behind us. I wasn’t worried. I had Damon behind me with Andras and Stefan behind Jacob. They would watch my back while I had Sitalia in my arms.

A new thought popped into my head that made me chuckle. I had a feeling Jacob Black was going to die and soon.


	10. Surprises

**(EPOV)**

I was glad Andras let me take control back. Our mate needed me in control right now and not my demon. She was hurt and would need someone to tend to her while Jasper took care of that good for nothing asshole, Jacob Black. I had a feeling it would be Jasper dealing with Jacob and not the Major. If it was up to me he would have been dead a long time ago. Bella hated him for what he kept trying to do to her. Sitalia seemed to have no feelings towards him whatsoever. I was happy about that.

As my thoughts continued to run through my head I noticed we had entered the junkyard. I could smell our family from Alaska. Great! This should be fun. As we approached closer to the house I could hear Sitalia asked Jasper who was here. I answered before he could. He was still contemplating how to kill Jacob.

“That would be our family from Alaska sweetheart. Don’t worry, nothing will happen and we won’t leave your side for a minute.” I said trying to calm her nerves. She had never met the Denali coven before and I could understand why her nerves were frayed with what she had been through the last week or so.

“Thank you honey. I appreciate you trying to calm me down.” She said as she looked over Jasper’s shoulder at me. I could read in her mind that she just wanted to relax with me and Jasper, but I didn’t think that was going to happen any time soon.

Once in the house we settled Sitalia on the couch and Jasper rushed off to get her some blood.

“What the hell happened baby girl?” Dean demanded. He was not happy.

“I went out to think after Mother was here. I had asked Edward to keep everyone back so that I could think in private, but I didn’t think I would run into the pack. Jacob declared himself Alpha as soon as they came across my scent from what Sam has told us. I’m guessing he told them to attack immediately. I got in a few good swipes with my hands, but then Leah took off my leg and Paul started biting my arms. Brady and Collin looked like they were trying to fight the Alpha command, but I don’t think they could. According to Sam only the ones related to the original pack members could fight the command.” Before she could go any further Sam interrupted.

“We didn’t figure that out until after we had all started attacking. Seth was the first to figure it out and immediately quit attacking. I was the next, but all the others didn’t have a choice besides Leah.” Sam explained to the now pissed off newborn vampires. I had a feeling Jacob Black wouldn’t be the only one to die soon.

“If Seth could fight it then Leah should have been able to. Why didn’t she?” Carlisle asked. I knew the answer to that. Leah was in love with Jacob, but she knew she didn’t stand a chance because of Bella.

“Leah hates Bella. She always has. Even when we were little and Bella would come visit Charlie during the summer. She was always mean to her.” Seth explained as he looked over to Carlisle. Seth was a good kid and didn’t deserve half the shit he got thrown into.

“Yeah, I hate the little bitch because she had Jacob wrapped around her little finger and won’t let him go. Even when she mated to the damn mind reading bloodsucker she still held onto him!” Leah screamed.

“She’s never shown an interest in Jacob and he’s the one whose thoughts are so deluded that she is his imprint. The only reason he attacked her today was because he realized she was a vampire. He didn’t even try to ask why she was a vampire. He disregarded the fact that we had agreed that if her life was threatened that she could be changed.” Seth screamed at his sister. He was trembling slightly. None of us had ever seen Seth lose his temper. I guess he had had enough of his sister’s attitude.

“She didn’t have to actually show an interest. She should have stayed with Renee or stayed in Hell.” Leah screamed as she lunged at Sitalia. The problem was my mate wasn’t healed enough to defend herself. She’d lost a lot of venom from having her leg torn off and the bites. Before I could launch myself at the she-wolf Damon beat me to it. He shoved his hand through her chest and ripped out her heart, squishing it between his hands. Leah’s limp body fell to the ground. Seth started crying, but from his thoughts he knew it was unavoidable. From his mind I could see the attack and that he would have done something to protect Bella if he was faster.

“I know she was your pack mate, but Sitalia is my charge and no one will hurt her.” Damon growled out. I noticed his eyes were blood red around the iris and he had black veins around his eyes. Almost everyone had backed up to the walls in the room, but Jasper, Stefan and myself. We knew Damon wouldn’t hurt us because it would hurt Sitalia.

“You can’t just kill a member of my pack you filthy bloodsucker. You’ll pay for that.” Jacob said as he started to tremble. He wasn’t going to phase though. He knew he couldn’t phase in the house because of the close proximity to the rest of his pack. He didn’t want to hurt the ones that he considered to be on his side.

“You need to calm down Jacob Black. You’re in enough trouble as it is. I will not have you hurting anyone else. You attacked Sitalia without provocation and even your pack mates have admitted that. You’re lucky you’re not already dead. By supernatural law all four of us could have killed you in that clearing.” I said as I growled at him. Jasper was still perched over Sitalia protectively and I was crouched in front of him. No one was going to get close to Sitalia until she was stronger.

“Guys, it’s alright. You need to back down a little bit. Leah is dead because she was trying to attack me and Jacob won’t be alive much longer.” Sitalia said as she slowly tried to get up. Jasper helped her and supported most of her weight. I looked her over and noticed that she had red scars where the pack had gotten their teeth into her. I was hoping for her sake that they would fade into the silver scars like Jaspers, but I didn’t know if they would. None of us had ever gotten bitten by the shifters.

“She’s right. You won’t be alive much longer Jacob, but I think we’ll hold off on killing you.” Jasper said, “Bobby, do we have somewhere in this house that can hold him?” He asked as he looked over at Bobby. All the newborns were doing remarkably well since they didn’t have any bloodlust.

“Yeah, Dean and Sam can show you where you can put him. It’s in the basement.” Bobby said as he looked over Sitalia. From his thoughts I could tell he was looking her over for any more injuries then was clearly visible. Jacob’s pack mates grabbed him and followed Dean and Sam down the stairs. We could hear him yelling the entire way until we heard a large metal door slam.

“That will hold him until we’re ready for him.” John said as he walked over to his daughter.

“I’m fine dad. I just need some blood.” And with that Carlisle was out of the room and back with a mug of blood for her.

“Here you are Bella. I mean Sitalia.” He said sheepishly. It was going to take our family a little while to get used to her other persona.

“It’s alright if you mess up Carlisle. I have the same feelings for everyone that Isabella does. I love you all and I’ve gotten to know all of you as she has. I’ve always been with her, but I was locked away inside of her mind because she wasn’t ready to accept her heritage yet. Now that she is she’ll be much stronger than she was when she was just human and she’ll be stronger than most vampires because of her demon side. She’ll also be stronger because she has her four with her along with her coven. I know most of you consider this a family, but any demon will consider us a coven which in my world is stronger than any family tie you can have. It also protects you by our rules. ” Sitalia explained as she slowly drank her blood. I noticed her eyes had gone back to red once she was done drinking. Stefan was watching her and making sure she was completely healing. Reading his mind was a bit off putting. He cared for her, but also wanted to be with his mate, Elena. She was another vampire that was recently turned and they had left her back in Virginia to be safe, but he was thinking that maybe he should call her and have her come here.

“Stefan go call her. We’ll be here for a few more days at least. It should be enough time for her to get here and join us.” I said as I looked to him to see that he got my meaning. He gave me a grateful smile and took off upstairs.

“What was that about Edward?” Jasper asked me as he looked over Sitalia again.

“He’s missing his mate.” I told everyone as I walked closer to Sitalia.

“I’m really fine guys. Between Jasper, Damon and you I don’t see how I could be anything but alright.” Sitalia said as she smiled at all of us.

“I know you’re still hurting Sitalia. Please don’t downplay what you’re feeling. It wouldn’t work anyway as we’re all connected to you. You know that. We need to regroup and see what we’re going to do. The Pack is here now and there’s a lot to do. We also have a lot of issues to deal with right now.” I said as I looked around the room. The Denali sisters had mated to Isabella’s brothers and her dad. I didn’t know how well this was going to go over.

“What do you mean Edward? You’re hiding something from me.” She said and she started to get pissed. Her eyes held a red glow which I assumed was due to her demon heritage. If I wasn’t her mate I’d be cowering in a corner. As it was I ended up taking a step back.

“Well sweetheart, I think your brothers and father should tell you.” I said trying to get myself out of the doghouse. She looked around the room to locate her family and raised her eyebrows.

“Well, what is it you have to tell me?” She asked in a voice that left no room for argument.

“It would seem that I have mated to Tanya.” John said as he looked at his daughter. Tanya looked scared shitless and from her thoughts I could tell that she was. She was terrified of my mate and with good reason.

“It seems that Sam and I have mated to Irina and Kate. Kate being my mate.” Dean said while putting his arms around Kate. She simply smiled up at him and then looked to Sitalia.

“That’s not that bad guys. I’m happy that you will be happy. It’s great finding your mate. Even better when you don’t have to wait such a long time. Jasper has waited over 150 years and Edward has waited over 100 years.” She whispered as she looked at us with such love that I couldn’t stop myself from going over to her and grabbing her. I felt Jasper come up behind her as I picked her up in a hug and we stayed that way for a few minutes. We were interrupted when Sam cleared his throat.

“We have some things to say as well. It seems that two of our wolves have imprinted.” Sam said as he looked over at Paul and Seth. Paul was looking at Ellen and Seth was looking at Jo.

I heard Sitalia chuckle when she looked at her Aunt and cousin.

“This is great. At least you all can be together forever.” She said as she nuzzled her face into my neck and started purring. It was the first time she had since she woke up.

“Well, now that we have that out of the way… What are we going to do with Jacob?” Sam said and everyone in the room growled, including Crowley and Castiel.

All I knew was that Jacob was going to die, but how was the real question.

“He dies and SOON!” Sitalia growled out while looking around the room.

“How?” Jasper whispered to her and with that she shrugged.

“The most painful way we can think of and that’s all that matters.” She said and walked out of the room.


	11. Death Sentence

**(Damon’s POV-** Because I love him!)

I had walked out of the room once the packs leader was taken downstairs. I needed time to cool off after ending the she wolf. I couldn’t believe the audacity of that little bitch. How dare she touch my charge?!? I would gladly put my life on the line for her. I slowly came to realize while she was changing that I loved her. I think I’ve always loved her, but I’m not sure. I’m no good with feelings, but I know I’ll protect Sitalia till the day I finally die. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t hear the mind reader, Edward, growl and come up behind me.

“What do you think you’re going to be doing?” He asked me. I wasn’t sure what he meant really. I didn’t exactly know what he heard.

“I can’t help how I feel about her. I’ve loved her for years, since the first time I met her. It’s not like it’s something I can control, but don’t worry I’m used to putting my feelings aside.” I said as I looked into his eyes. I wouldn’t screw this up for her. She meant more to me than my own happiness and I would gladly suffer the rest of eternity if it meant she was happy. That’s all I needed.

“We would never ask you to do that Damon. I can feel your feelings for her. They’re every bit as strong as ours are for her. Have you ever told her?” Jasper asked me. He must have felt my negative emotions when he asked me that because he simply nodded. “I think it’s time you told her. She has a right to know. I would have told her my feelings sooner if I had ever recognized what they were. I haven’t been with her all that long either.” He said and then walked away. I wonder where he’s going.

“He’s going to tell Sitalia that you need to talk to her.” Edward said and then he left me as well. Guess I was talking to her today. I sighed. She’d probably end up rejecting me anyway and then send me away.

A few minutes later I heard her come up behind me. She was still limping. Guess it took her time to heal from a limb removal. I had never spent much time around Cold Ones in the past. If I had known my mate would be one I would have researched everything about them that I could.

“Damon, is everything alright?” She asked me. Her black eyes were looking into mine with such compassion it was hard to believe that she was half demon. Most demons didn’t care about anyone but themselves. I guess this is what happens when a Halfling is raised by humans. Before I can say anything we’re interrupted from the other room.

 _“Will you just tell her already?_ ” Edward hollers making me laugh. He was an impatient one. He reminded me so much of Stefan. I heard him growl at that. Apparently he didn’t like that comparison. _Tough shit!_ I hollered in my head and I simply heard him laugh.

“I guess I should get to the reason they forced you to come in here.” I said as I sat down in the closest chair. She went to sit in the chair next to me, but I quickly pulled her into my lap. She looked startled for a minute, but then relaxed into my embrace. I wonder if Edward had told her something through her mind.

“I’m guessing my mates already know the reason you wanted me in here otherwise you wouldn’t be so bold with me right now.” She said with a raised eyebrow. Shit I was in trouble.

“Yes, they already know and I tell you what I am about to say is solely their idea so if you wish to hurt someone then they should be your targets.” I explained and heard laughter from the next room. No damn privacy at all! She laughed at the expression on my face, but then turned serious. Her hands cupped my face and she whispered.

“Whatever it is Damon it won’t hurt our relationship. You’re my best friend and you’ve been my Guardian for years.”

“What I have to say will change how we are. I know it will. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you and I think you’re my mate. I’ve wanted to tell you over the years, but I never knew how to. With everything that always happened with Katherine I just didn’t know what to do.” I whispered as I looked down. This was what I was afraid of. She wasn’t saying anything.

We sat there for what felt like hours, but I’m sure was only a few minutes. I didn’t dare look up and see the disgust on her face. She had her mates, why would she want me? That’s all I could think while we sat in silence.

“Damon. Please look at me honey. There’s nothing wrong with how you feel. I’ve been in love with you as well. I love all three of you. You’re all very important to me and I wouldn’t give up any of you. I want you with me Damon. I know you’re afraid that I wouldn’t want you because I have Jasper and Edward, but I’m sure you know that I have enough love for all three of you. We need to be together to save the world. You know what my destiny is along with my brothers. I love you Damon Salvatore.” And as she ended her little speech she slammed her lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I had ever been given. I felt two people enter the room, but I knew from the scents that it was Jasper and Edward. I wasn’t worried about them interrupting so I continued with the kiss. I was surprised that Isabella didn’t feel cold to me. She felt the same temperature as myself which was just a little colder than a regular human. Why wouldn’t she feel cold?

“We always feel warmer to our mates then we do anyone else.” Edward answered my thoughts. I only slightly heard him though because I was still kissing Sitalia.

“Darlin’, I know you want to continue right now and I want nothing more than to make you happy. However, we have to talk to everyone about Jacob’s punishment and then we need to figure out what we’re going to do about Meg. Your brothers have found their mates and we can’t let Dean go to Hell, especially now that he is mated. It would kill Kate. We also cannot let you go to Hell either. That would kill the three of us.” Jasper said as Sitalia slowly pulled away from the kiss. I groaned. I didn’t want her pulling away.

“I know Damon, but we’ll have plenty of time.” She whispered as she got up off my lap. She was still limping so Jasper helped steady her and we all walked out the door to the living room where everyone else was congregated. They all looked up when we walked into the room

“So what are we going to do? We have so many more people now.” Bobby said as he sat behind his desk. He had books piled up and papers scattered everywhere.

“We still need to find Meg. There’s no getting around that. Lilith will drag both me and Dean to Hell if we don’t find her in time. I really don’t want that happening. I have a feeling the Hell Hounds could still tear us apart even though we’re vampires.” Sitalia said as she looked around the room. I noticed our newcomers had shocked looks on their faces. They didn’t know Sitalia’s story.

“I guess we should fill in the Denali’s on all of the details, right?” Edward said as I looked around some more.

“Yeah, that would probably be helpful Edward.” The strawberry blonde said as she looked at her mate. Guess it was story time.

 

**(EPOV)**

I couldn’t believe everything that has happened this week. Isabella had agreed to marry me, we graduated, found out Jasper was a part of our mating, Isabella got hurt, we mated and her demon came out, we’re “hunting”, Isabella gets turned, Sitalia gets attacked by the Pack because of Jacob, Leah gets killed by Damon because she attacked Sitalia out of jealousy, the Denali’s mate with Isabella’s family and we find out Damon is a part of our mating as well. I didn’t know how much more my mind could handle and I am a vampire. I didn’t think I would be able to handle all of this if I were human.

“Are you alright baby?” Sitalia asked me pulling me out of my thoughts. The others had been catching the Denali’s up to speed on the situation and I had zoned out. I hadn’t heard anything that anyone had said.

“I’m fine sweetheart. Just thinking about all that has happened this week.” I said as I looked into her black eyes. She had yet to allow Isabella back through and I was starting to wonder if she ever would.

“Alright. Once everything calms down I’ll let Isabella back through to claim what’s hers. I’ve claimed you and Jasper, but my claiming of Damon will have to wait. Isabella will want to claim the three of you at once.” She explained as she slowly turned back to the room. Someone had mentioned Jacob again and they were wanting Sitalia’s input. I heard a low growl come from her chest. She wasn’t happy to have to talk about the dog.

“So, what are we to do about him?” Carlisle asked. He usually wasn’t one for violence, but we could all still see the scars that Sitalia had from the Pack and we were all pissed still. Carlisle and Esme both thought of Isabella as one of their own since the first time I brought her home.

“It should be up to my mates. It is their right to deal out punishment.” Sitalia said as she looked first to me, then Jasper and then Damon. I knew she wanted us to decide and she was going to give us free reign. I couldn’t wait to decide what to do with the dog. He’d been a thorn in my side for way too long.

“How is Isabella going to feel about this Darlin’?” Jasper asked as he looked to her. His thoughts were going a mile a minute not wanting to upset Isabella, but at the same time he was looking forward to Jacob’s death. He had hurt our mate and Jasper would not let that slide. He would give a lesser punishment if it was what Isabella would want, but he would not let him go unpunished.

“Isabella feels justified in his death, but may I suggest something?” Sitalia asked as she looked around the room.

“Of course sweetheart. You can suggest whatever you wish.” Damon said as he held her hand.

“The Pack should deal out his punishment. He betrayed them in the worst way. I’m still alive so that should count for something, but his life was forfeit the minute he attacked me.” She said as she looked around the room. Paul and Sam were nodding their heads. Jacob had taken the Alpha position forcefully from Sam. It had been painful to have it ripped away from him so suddenly.

“We will deal out the punishment. He’ll face Paul and me.” Sam said as he stood up straighter. Paul looked eager.

“Are you sure Sam?” Sitalia asked as she looked at his face. I could tell from his thoughts that he needed to do this so I stepped in.

“He needs to do this sweetheart. It was painful for him to have the Alpha position forcefully taken from him and Paul’s beta position was ripped from him by Sam when Jacob took the Alpha position.” I explained as I grabbed her other hand. She simply nodded.

“We can deal with him in the morning. Right now why don’t we all go spend time with our mates?” Carlisle suggested as he grabbed Esme and disappeared out into the night. Everyone else slowly left as well. The Denali’s were going off to get to know their new mates and take them hunting for the first time. Same with Paul and Seth. After everyone had left it was just myself, Sitalia, Damon and Jasper in the house. The unmated ones had went off hunting. The only other person in the house was Jacob.

 


End file.
